HXH - The Trials of Killua and Daniel
by Cazark
Summary: After breaking off from Gon to have their own adventures Killua, Daniel and Alluka travel the world to have an adventure of their own. This is a sequel to The Shadow Hunter and a prequel to Grown up.
1. Strings to a New Life

**Introduction**

This is the sequel to HXH - The Shadow Hunter.

I had no idea what I was going to do for this and I was reading **One Hundred** by **wartransmission** on Archivefourown so the concept was 100 prompts even though the one I'm looking at is 70...

Anyways you have so many prompts and you write short stories or chapters, based on the prompts.

I'll be using **70 writing prompts** by **Amorine** (God I hate names I have to check to see if I spelt them right so I don't fuck up somewhere and write shit like Gin instead of Ging... Cause I'm great like that!)

Here's my attempt at 70 Writing Prompts... And believe me I'm not looking forward to **69**... I just realised there was a joke there and **63** is going to be unique as well as **26**...

I'll be using 5 prompts per chapter and I'll try... **TRY** to have 1000 words per prompts 700 will be my set minimum so the minimum will be 3400 words... HOPEFULLY! But I don't trust myself seeing as my brain loves to say fuck you while writing sometimes... It's weird like that...

I'll also put some kind of paragraph split during each prompt...

Also some prompts will be switched around or combined if they are combined I still plan on reaching the word limit.

**Paring**

Killua X OC

**Extras**

Alluka

**Quick Notes** I would like to thank my friend Claud for putting up with this shit and reading the whole thing!

"~" are prompt breaks because multiple *s do not work and I don't like a massive wall of text because that just makes you have to guess which prompt you are on.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prompts<span>**

1. A Chance Meeting

2. Library

3. Holding Hands & 4. Crying

5. Siblings

* * *

><p>Killua, Alluka and myself decided to stay in town for the night and to head out on a adventure together starting from tomorrow. While we're staying at the hotel room, I was thinking of how this all started from that one chance...<p>

That very meeting with Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.

I murmur to Killua and Alluka as they stop to look up to me "Killua... I've always thought... What was the chance of us meeting." I look into Killua's eyes, "I know I've talked about this before briefly or maybe a lot... But chances has a funny thing of changing the game don't you think..."

Killua sighs "Never leave anything to chance know everything before it happens..." I smirk "Oh... Did you know you'll fall in love with a guy at the Hunters exam... Or meet Gon and be put constantly in danger?"

Killua frowns "You know what I mean!" I smile at Killua "Already read your mind... Actually this thought started when you were talking to Alluka, when escaping Canary and Amane on the Zeppelin... I heard how you spoke about us..."

Killua smiles "I know... You're pretty emotional for an assassin..."

I frown "Actually the more I think about it... I really never was an Assassin, sure I was sent to kill people but I never actually killed anyone. I was always paired with another family member because I had skills in keeping people in place... The first time I actually killed someone, not including a Chimera Ants, was my parents..."

Killua sighs "Don't cry on me... One of them wasn't even your fault!"

I frown "I know... But meeting you was ONE of the bes...No!, Meeting you IS the best thing that happened to me..." I turn and smile at Killua.

Killua blushes, trying hide his flustered face "Yeah..."

I turn "Alluka, you were never treated like family... right..."

Alluka looks a little sad from that comment.

Killua is about to raise his voice at me as I interrupt, holding up my hand to defend my comment. "When I first met Killua I got the same vibe for him... The first thought that cross my mind when meeting him, was to hug him... Don't know why, I just wanted to do it..."

Seeing him blush, I continue and smile "Alluka... I want to give you the same... lifestyle I gave Killua... Minus the relationship of course. I can never love someone more than I love your brother Killua... especially after his confession..."

I begin to chuckle lightly, looking over to notice Killua blushing madly.

"Alluka..." Alluka smiles "Yeah?" I smile softly at her "I want to show you what it means to be a family... I may have not had the best family to show you..."

I pout, remembering all those times I saw them butt naked on the couch "But none of the less! I want to give you the same feelings... The same level of care that I showed to Killua, not only about you but about people... This will be a chance meeting... One that you've never experienced... You're a Zoldyck, a tool seen by your family to only grant wishes. Killua was the only one that didn't see that... He saw a little sister, one he wants to protect. You and Nanika deserve a life where you can feel loved..."

Killua clenches his fist "Anyone dares touch my sister will have to go through me first!" I frown "Killua... If she finds someone she loves and wants to be beside, you have no right to stop her!" Killua objects "But-"

I raise my hand "Chance Meetings are only a once in a life time experience... You should know that well Killua..." Alluka hugs Killua as Killua and I smile at her. She speaks up "I'll never love anyone more than my big brother!" I smile "I have some competition Killua..."

Killua frowns "Not going to happen!" I smirk "I know... But thinking back... Life is full of chanced meetings... The what ifs. What if Vastorie never stepped in and Tempest still controlled my body his very words was **he'll hunt my connections next...**"

Killua objects "Even if he did, you would have stopped him before he laid a hand on me!" I smile "Probably... Most likely..." Killua objects "MORE LIKE DEFINITELY!..." I nod while smiling "Chanced meetings, is a game changer... I know that now after meeting you and Gon..."

I look at the roof thinking hard out loud "What if Vastorie never met Nathaniel?... What if Silva never met Kikyo and got married?... What if you let one of your targets escape? Everything we do is by chance! I'm not talking like a coin flip heads or tails... I talking as if you change one little thing how much of the world would you change... Look at the Chimera ants, that's the best example to use. What if Meruem never met Komugi... Would he actually be ruling the world or would have Netero killed him and be living today..."

Killua sighs "We don't know that far. We react to what's happening around us..." I nod "That makes us selfish Hunters. We seek only what we want..." Killua pouts "Like a proper fight..." I look at Killua "Oh~ what's the chances of you beating me?"

Killua smirks "Very high! But I don't actually know truthfully what my real chances are... I know you let me win. Hell, you don't even try! You only make it look like I'm winning with effort but in reality, you're just giving up..."

I frown "You noticed... Huh..."

Killua smiles "I notice the little things as well... But I know your reasons for holding back... Your afraid you'll hurt me. I know it will be a hard thing to break but one day, I want you to fight me seriously. I want to know the full extent of your powers and I know, you'll have me beat in strength in Specialist mode... But I want to push you past you're limits with your Manipulation. So that we can improve, becoming stronger..."

Killua blushes "Together..."

I smile at Killua "I may regret some of my decisions with you... it's normal to regret some decisions made, but you know what Killua..."

Killua ears perk up "Hmm?"

"If I seriously had a choice to redo any fight. I would always throw myself in front of your line of fire anytime... Sephestia... or any other time.

I would still throw myself in front of you..."

Killua frowns "I can defend myself you know!" I frown while nodding "I know. But I still would do it!" Killua pouts as Alluka smiles "Cute!" Killua blushes again as I smile at Killua "I'm glad I got to meet you Killua..."

I look towards Alluka "Alluka... Starting from tomorrow... Well now... I want you to consider yourself a part of the family... That means I will not request any... **ANY** wishes from you unless it's to keep a secret..."

I wink at Alluka as she smiles nodding "Right, don't tell big brother!" Killua frowns "Don't tell me what?" I smirk "You'll find out later... Don't worry it's not going to happen any time soon..." Killua blinks a couple of times before furrowing his eyebrows "It better be nothing weird!"

I touch my chin smiling evilly "Define weird..." Killua eye twitches "This right now!" I frown "What's so weird?" Killua exchanges glances between Alluka and myself "This...! When did you two become buddies, buddy?"

I smirk "Sometimes peoples objectives coincide with each other... You will find out later!"

Killua grumbles "I'm probably going to hate it..." Alluka pokes Killua hard which to Killua felt like getting poked by a soft blanket "Big Brother!"

Killua smiles "Alright! Alright! I'll wait till later when the time comes... However, don't blame me if Daniel hints it, spoiling the secret which I now know exists..."

"~"

I smile looking over my old home "Killua, welcome to home sweet home..." A chunk of the roofing collapses, plummeting to the floor with a great 'thud'. "Correction", I murmur "old... Home sweet home..." Killua frowns "And we're here why?" Alluka frowns "Onii-chan, did you already forget?!"

Killua smiles while blushing "I would be lying if I said no, so... Yes... I kinda zoned out and was more focused on Daniel's face... as opposed to the lips..."

I smirk "So basically you were checking me out rather than listening to me..." Killua is completely lost for words "What? No... Ah... That isn't what I said!" I frown "Killua you're convincing no one right now... Especially with those bright pink cheeks..."

Killua sighs in disbelief "You just caught me off guard, that's all..." I smile at Killua "Uh... Huh..." I start to walk inside as Killua voices his concerns "Is it really safe to go in there...?" I respond bluntly as I move one of the fallen wooden beams "Yes... And no..."

Killua frowns "It's either one or the other..." I turn to Killua whilst dusting off my hands "If you plan on exploring, no... If we just visiting the Library then yes..." Alluka speaks up "Can I see your room?" I smile lightly "You mean what's left of it... Actually I wonder if it's still there..."

Killua's ears perk up "Wonder what's there?" I smile lightly "I just remembered a really old book my father used to read to me..." Killua looks confused "You can remember something like that...?" I nod slightly moving another beam "Technically, I only just remembered it..."

I clear some of the rubble dusting my hands off "I'm wondering if you read it Killua?" Killua lifts an eyebrow "I highly doubt it, but do tell..." I murmur waving in Killua and Alluka "The Very Hungry Caterpillar..."

Killua shakes his head "No... Unfortunately I've only read mostly target descriptions or those kinds of magazines..." I flick an eyebrow up "Your life must of sucked" I pause for a second "Oh... And... kinky..."

Killua blushes "Shut up!"

Killua helps in Alluka as Killua responds in awe "Whoa... You lived in this dump..." I frown "Yeah... It didn't always look like... Well this!" I lift my hands pointing at the rubble. Killua frowns "I meant before... You came here, while Gon and I went to Whale Island."

I smile lightly while looking away "Oh..." I look at Killua while continuing to smile "You remembered that?" Killua nods "Of course I do! It isn't something you could forget..." I nod traversing the ruined house "Follow me I'll lead you to the library..."

When we walk in the Library, it seems to have been barely touched. Killua whistles "This was built to last..." I nod heading up the shelf "Let's see... Enhancement... Emission... Transmutation... Manipulation... Conjuration... Here it is Nen Exorcism..."

I grab the book and jump down "I've always wanted to check out this book and it could come in real handy later..." Killua nods "Impressive, your dad was quiet the collector..." I frown "Actually from what I could see... It looks like he wrote all of these..."

Killua freaks "All?! Hmmm, let's see 20... 40... 100 plus books!..." I nod "When you got a lot of time on your hands, you tend to do things to... Fulfil, it..." Alluka coughs as we look at her concerned "Is everything ok?" Alluka nods as she waves the dust away "I just wanted to see who's in the photo... Is this your dad and his friend?"

I walk over to her to check out the photo smiling "No... They're both my fathers actually..."

Alluka's caught off guard "Umm... You look like your dad..." I smirk "Which one..." Alluka points at Vastorie as I sigh "Lucky... I guess..." Killua snickers, knowing which one she's pointing to. "Alluka that's considered an insult to Daniel..."

Alluka freezes "Sorry..." I smile, waving it off "It's all good... He was... a great father..."

"When he wasn't busy banging my other father!" I quickly mutter under my breath.

Killua frowns hearing me as I sigh "Sorry it's true Killua..."

Killua darts his eyes in Alluka's direction as I smile "Sorry Killua..."

Alluka points at the other man "Who's this...?" I smile "That's Nathaniel... How do I put this... His over protective and his the very reason I never transitioned into an assassin. I guess you can say the other families despised him... But he pulled a Gon said screw you to each and every family member..."

I tap my cheek "Basically he challenged each and every one of the families, and beat the shit out of them apparently... I guess their loss grew into hate and Killua knows the rest..." I look down. Killua comforts me, resting his palm on my shoulder "It's fine..."

I nod "I know... I've got you to depend on..." Killua smiles lightly blushing as I continue "Well more lean on..." Alluka smiles widely as I cough "So from here Killua... Alluka... You have two choices; "One, we can make a pit stop at my room and see if it's still accessible or..."

I pull out a book from the shelf "Two, travel the world. From here I can get us to any country or continent as long as it's written down. From there we can travel in any direction, choosing whatever we want to do... But I can't keep jumping from spot to spot so choose a place to start at, wisely..."

Killua nods as he flicks open the book smiling "On second thought..." Killua hands the book to Alluka "I want you to choose..." Alluka smiles taking the book. She flicks it open as she stops to look up "Are you sure big brother?"

Killua nods "Can you stay here Alluka to look it over... I'll see if I can get in Daniel's room with him..." Alluka nods smiling as he takes my hand "Alright lead the way..."

"~"

Leading Killua the way, we make it to my room with ease. Never once did we stop holding hands. The whole time our fingers locked together like jigsaw puzzle pieces perfectly together. I never noticed how cold Killua's hands were before this because to me they felt oddly warm.

I've never once questioned Killua's body heat. To me he always felt warm, but I decided to voice it out "Killua..." Killua looks at me rising an eyebrow as I continue "I'm curious... Are your hands cold...?"

Killua frowns "I guess they are... It's never really bothered me or anyone..." I nod smiling "I know... I only just notice it now..." Killua lifts his eyebrow further "We've been together for how long and you only just noticed that my hands are cold?"

I nod "Yeahh... To me you've always felt warm" Killua blushes intensify with each passing word. "When I first held you at Heaven's Arena, you felt strangely warm... Kinda like a blanket, except... you know how on hot days, you want to sleep with less... this is the kind of blanket you don't want to let go, no matter the heat! You want to cling to it..."

I continue "I-Actually during that same night, I woke and I clung to you... I just hoped, during the night it wasn't a dream and that it was really you there. That night I pulled you in closer, clinging to you as if you were a life raft. Sad thing is, I actually cried that night, purely of happiness... It felt like a dream to me... I was actually surprised you slept through it..."

Killua grins "I didn't... I was kinda suffocating... That night I was this close," Killua pinches his fingers together "to pushing you out the bed..." I frown as Killua blushes "I instead pretended to be asleep, wrapping my arms around you... When you fell asleep I just..."

Killua turns around embarrassed "No it's too embarrassing..." I smile "You don't have to tell me..." Killua shakes his head "That night, I kissed you on the forehead..." I smile lightly at Killua "Thanks... I needed that..."

I grab Killua's hands "I really needed that... A part of me wished I could have you but... when I got you I thought I was dreaming ..." Killua pulls one hand away to flick me "If you say one more embarrassing thing I'll kill you..."

I hold up Killua's hand "Did you know that since the library, we've been holding hands..." Killua turns red as he tries to pull it way. I clench harder "Sorry, not letting it go that easy..."

I jump back pulling Killua with me onto the bed as a cloud of smoke covers us. Killua and I blink a couple of times as I murmur "Maybe I should have cleaned my bed before jumping onto it... I was not expecting it to be that bad..."

Killua laughs at my reaction and my face as I pout "It's not funny... My back is probably dusty!" Killua chuckles "Probably?... It will be dusty! Did you not see how much you blasted up into the air... We are literary covered!"

I smile "You're right... I'll dust you off a bit later but for now I want to lay like this..." Killua sighs "Alright 5 minutes and then we heading back, I don't want to leave my sister any longer than that... Besides we came here for a reason..."

I reach under the bed feeling uncomfortable at this angle "Let's see... Porn... Porn... More Porn... Here it is..." Killua grins "I thought I was the only one..." I poke Killua "You are because that was a lie..."

Killua frowns as I pull out the book I mentioned "It's a classic..." I throw the book on the bed, reaching under to pull out another book "Now this is a blast from the past" I blow the dust off as Killua and I cough "Jeez clean you room much?"

I smirk "You know what this is..." Killua shakes his head "No idea..." I flick open the journal clearing my throat "July 10... I miss Killua..." Killua's eyes open wide "You're secret diary...?" I nod "Let's skip to..."

I flick a couple of pages "Here we go July 15th..." Killua blinks "I think it was the day before I first rang you..." I nod "Yes it was..." I read out the journal for Killua to hear "Sorry for the shitty romance!"

_Dear diary,_

_Killua why have you not called already._

_I wish you were here with me right now. Every night is cold without your embrace. I desire you're warmth, even if it's just for a second..._

_I wish I could hold you right here, right now. Your warmth from your arms... Your lips... That is what I truly seek right now... Fuck my books! Fuck my studies! I really want to leave all of this behind I really want to be by your side..._

_I want to look into those endless, deep blue eyes and stroke your hair to... Caress your cheeks and kiss you... Fuck! How many times I have wanted to savour those lips... too many to count. Is he having fun? Is he enjoying life right now without me?_

_So many questions left unanswered with such little time... I want Killua here... Right here... Right now..._

I kiss Killua's forehead, ignoring the dust on it.

Killua blushes "Then why didn't you come...?" I frown "Whale Island wasn't a part of my dad's list of places I could jump to..." Killua playfully circles my chest "You know, you could have jumped back to Heaven's Arena and take the same route we did..."

I gawk "Why the hell didn't I think of that...?!"

Killua frowns "What?!"

I sigh scratching my head "Honestly..."

Killua nods "Do tell..."

I smile slightly "Promise not to kill me..."

Killua flinches "Only if it's not embarrassing..."

I poke Killua's nose "Because of you..."

Killua massages his crinkled nose "My nose isn't a button! And that's stupid... You didn't think to come see me because... You were thinking of me...?"

I nod "Close enough, only you occupied my mind at that very moment... And I couldn't think of anything else..." Killua blushes "It's not like I was any better... You remember how Mito-san was going to tell you something..."

I nod "Yeah..."

Killua smiles lightly "I actually did, semi-break down one moment... Nothing too serious, but I really did want you by my side." My interested look begs him to continue. "We were out camping and you just happened to be the topic for the night... as well as other things. Gon was interested to know what you and I were like..."

Killua looks slightly distracted "I told him bits and pieces... But after talking about you, I kinda broke down... because you weren't around. I really wanted you there that very moment... It was awkward for Gon because he wanted to really help, but he couldn't... Because what I really wanted wasn't there... The next night, I held you're number in my hand, as Mito-san couldn't take it... She literary forced me to ring you the next afternoon... That's when I rang... After attempting to deal with that box..."

I kiss Killua on the lips "I don't want to leave your side. I know I said that I wanted too, a couple of times because I didn't feel... worthy of you, but... Now... You've triggered a desire in me to stay at your side" I hold up Killua's hand "I guess... I never wanted to let go"

Killua clenches my hand a little tighter as our fingers lock together like a completed jigsaw "I guess the same could be said for me..." I also tighten my grip on Killua's hands.

"Together..." Killua finishes the sentence for me "Forever..."

I kiss Killua on the lips as he wipes a quickly departing tear away from my cheek as he mutters "No need to cry..." I nod, smiling as I kiss Killua's lips again.

I murmur lightly "I want to tell you this because I think I should... You know, once I found out about your sister's ability, I was tempted... Only slightly to ask her to revive my parents..."

Killua glares at me "What for... You know how bad the consequences could be for a wish like that!" I nod "I know... After seeing her heal Gon... I knew how bad it would be. All I would have wanted, was to speak to them one last time and apologise for everything wrong I ever did... To apologise for running away..."

I look at Killua in the eyes "Is it ok if I visit my parents graves before we go?" Killua nods "It's ok... Do you want me to come?"

I smile "It's up to you... I'm just going to say it as it is, sooo if you get embarrassed it's not my fault..." Killua frowns "On second thought... Let go of my hand..." I smirk "What if I don't want to let go...?"

Killua sighs "Then I'm coming with you... I'll zone out by just looking at you or something..." I smirk picking up the book and journal "Then let's not keep your sister waiting..."

**Time Skip**

I let go of Killua's hand momentarily, as I kneel at my parents graves. "I'm sorry for not giving you a proper burial... I did the best I could at the time... But I hope your together in the next life, doing whatever your doing... And I want to let you know that you can rest at ease... I will not take over the family business and this will probably be the last time I come here... I will attempt to come back at least once a year but I will make no guarantees... You were right Vastorie... Lovers do fuck you up!"

Killua frowns "Oi!"

I ignore Killua, continuing my speech "They jump into your life and turn it completely around... They show you things that you thought you'll never see, sides that we never knew existed and open doors you thought would stay locked... And I've enjoyed every second of it! And I will continue to do so! Killua, myself and his sister plan on travelling the world, to experience different things. I made a vow that one day... I will return, holding hands with Killua and propose to him in front of his family... I'll probably die... but I will die with no regrets! Love is blind, not because of the fact it can be so bright... But it has a tendency to give you tunnel vision. I have to learn to remember, that it's not about Killua... It's about what we can do **together**... The Darkscryers will end with me just like you asked father. And when I have grown stronger I will to continue on my personal quest to grow even stronger... Together with Killua..."

I stand up "So..." I turn to face Killua seeing him slightly pink "I'm not sure if you're watching..." I wrap my arms around Killua as he protests a little.

I lock lips with him as we melt in each other's arms.

We savour the moment which felt like an eternity to us.

I pull back lightly seeing Killua blushing madly "Vastorie... Nathaniel... This is my boyfriend... My lover... The one I want to spend all eternity with... Killua Zoldyck... And if you'll excuse us..."

I grab and hold onto Killua's hand "We have a world to see together..."

"~"

Alluka whines when we get back "Big~ Brother~ why did you take so long...!" I chuckle a bit as Killua smiles at Alluka stroking her hair "Sorry... Daniel had things to do, but we're ready to leave and there's nothing holding him back. So did you pick a place?"

Alluka nods as she points at a name. I smile "Ooh **Siuhace**... Killua's going to love that place"

Killua blinks in confusion "Why's that?" I smirk taping the name as I run my finger across it, to find the sequence to enter "You see Killua... That place is considered a wet dream to you... It's a family driven town known for its... Sweets."

Killua ears twitch as I continue "There's a lot of family driven businesses down there and I think the shop we want to visit indefinitely is **Aunty Katherine's Harmony Oasis**. She makes these badass chocolate balls covered in coconut and powered Cocoa... All handmade. My dad used to bring a few of them home a year... They were tiny..."

I make a small circle with my hand a little bigger than a marble "But they were considered a delicacy. I think the maximum you could get... If lucky! Was a pack of 12... They were 'Coconut and Dark Chocolate Surprise'."

Killua's eyes beam in a light signifying his hit a goldmine "What's the surprise?"

I shake my head "I don't know... The insides has a different flavour every time and no two balls are the same... Hence the surprise... but all have been delicious, every time I've had them... All 26 of them. He ran into the place when I was... I think four at the time. He was lucky enough to bring about 3 - 6 a year since she's only open like, once a mouth so... just cross your fingers together and hope we're lucky."

Killua smiles "Do you know which day?" I nod "Sometime in the... Second week of every month... Also it's a little ways out of Siuhace... A tiny village, well... house, to the north..." Killua smiles widely "We gotta hit up that place then..."

I nod ruffling Killua's hair "You got it!... I'm trying to think of something to call you other than your name but I'm drawing blanks... Beautiful? Nah~ To embarrassing. Lover is a little over the top and I'm not going generic by calling you boyfriend... I'll stick to calling you Killua..."

Killua blushes lightly as I wrap my arm around him "Well little sister and Killua, should we get started?" Killua nods "Well we won't be able to go exploring much, so we'll start tomorrow. First we need a place to stay and do some grocery shopping... Can you cook Daniel?"

I respond "Do you count FUBAR?" Killua sighs "Well you're going to learn from me! I'm not cooking every night..." I nod "I can do that... Don't think I'll be able to beat you... Unless I manipulate you into thinking it taste better than it looks... But then again... I can't control emotions through force..."

**Time Skip**

I sit on the bed leaning against the pillow "It pays to be rich... or Semi rich..." Killua smirks "I bet I could empty your wallet in an hour here..." I smile at Killua "You do that and I'll have you eating out of the dumpsters..."

Killua glares at me "I like to see you try!" I smirk as Alluka exits the bathroom yawning "Why only two beds not three?" Killua blushes as I smile "Killua and I have been sleeping together for a while..."

Alluka climbs into bed nodding sleepily "Oh... Don't hurt big brother..." Killua and I blink at Alluka confused as she falls asleep. I turn to Killua "Does she know?" Killua shakes his head "She saw something while we were riding the airship... but she thought we were having fun and not **Fun~**"

I nod at Killua "So Killua... This is what it's like to have siblings..." Killua nods as he leans his head onto my lap "Yeah... Though I'm seriously doubting Illumi, Milluki and Kalluto as my brothers..."

I nod as I pass my fingers through his hair. "I would too... I grew up alone so I was spoiled by my parents. I will admit it was lonely at times, unless you count those cousins which are probably more like tenth cousins..."

Killua nods "Mmhm..." I whisper out loud "So Alluka is the only one your close to..." Killua nods "Yeah..." I smile looking down at Killua "Must suck to have an over controlling Brother, an Otaku brother... Who's into god knows what and... Don't tell him I said this! A younger brother who I thought was a sister.."

Killua chuckles a little bit "Don't say that to my mother she'll kill you..." I zip my lips throwing the invisible key away "My lips are sealed..." Killua cups my face smiling "If you don't mind, everyday... for around 2 - 4 hours I was thinking of training..."

I smile resting my hand against his "Oh~... What type..." Killua murmurs "Well... Seeing as we have something to gain from each other... I was thinking of an hour with weapons... An hour for hand-to-hand combat and two hours for _Nen_..."

I smile widely "You want me to teach you weapon training?" Killua frowns "I know how to use weapons! I mean, we've both got something to teach each other..." I smile at Killua nodding my head "I can teach you a few tricks... But nothing on my calibre and I'm sure you can teach me techniques..."

Killua nods "I can do that... But I can't teach you Assassination techniques... It takes years of practice and..."

I place my finger on his lips "I know what you're going to say... and yes, I'm not interested in learning killer moves... Thanks Killua... I was thinking of learning a form of **shadowing**... Or copying other peoples techniques, but it's going to be limited to Emission, Enhancer and Manipulation techniques. Transmutation will be close to impossible to mimic and Conjuration will be a bust as well... Seeing as it's more focused physical based techniques..."

Killua nods "Then it will perfect to train! While training each other... We just gotta remember to train our bodies and _Nen_ every day..." I nod holding Killua's hands as we lock our fingers together "I'll boost my _Nen_ to increase my Aura output and the maximum as well... I'll even try to increase your lasting time with Godspeed..."

Killua interjects "Actually Whirlwind could be of some help to you..."

I lift an eyebrow "What's it do?" Killua sits up "Well Whirlwind will be hard to replicate through my methods, but the premise is it allows my body to react automatically to a single movement."

I nod scratching my chin "The premise can help me Killua... Maybe I can manipulate my aura like a marionette, to mimic ones movement... It will take time but eventually I'll be able to react just as fast, if not faster than my opponents... However I don't think I could replicate your speed, since your fast as lightning..."

Killua smirks "You couldn't beat me in speed, not in your life time..." I lean in locking lips with Killua for a brief moment "I know..." I sigh resting my head on Killua's chest as he strokes my hair "I can't wait to see what's in store for us next..."

Killua nods without stopping "We're going to travel the world together. Hardening up each other while we have fun... It's going to be fun! I can't wait to see what we can achieve next..." I smile getting up as I pull Killua down onto the bed with me.

Killua chuckles "Remember what happened last time you did that?" I nod my head "Yeah, we got covered in dust..." Killua sighs, as he rest his head on my chest "As embarrassing it is to admit, I'm really enjoying this. We have a lot to do tomorrow! So starting from then it's going to be training and exploring..."

I nod as I yawn falling asleep in Killua's chest "Good night Killua..." Killua smiles whispering "Good night Daniel..."

* * *

><p>I decided to combine both Crying and Holding Hands together because I felt like it actually worked together for some reason...<p> 


	2. Sweets Memories and Nightmares

I moved some of them around because I felt it was necessary.

**Update!** These "~" are supposed to be prompt breaks because the originals get removed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prompts<span>**

6. Nightmare  
>9. Rain<p>

7. Dawn

10. Death

8. Dessert

* * *

><p>Tiredly I rub my eyes and look around, trying to remember how I got into this large dark empty room. I continue to survey my surroundings, finding no exits or anything noteworthy in the darkness. A light radiates, illuminating a small portion of the room.<p>

My eyes look and focus on the person.

I smile, recognising the person instantly. I make my way slowly in his direction, striking up a conversation "Killua... Do you have any idea where we are?"

He speaks in a dull, disturbing tone "Why?"

Looking confused at him, I stop. His tone and question catch me off guard. "Why, what?"

Killua slowly turns in my direction "WHY?!" Killua pauses, looking at me and waiting for an answer. I freak out from looking at him. The mere look of him in physical appearance and his tone disturbs me.

Killua's face is littered with cuts ranging from small to large. He is completely butchered.

I run up to him, latching on to his torso. The rage that flows through my mind causes me to yell at him in fury "Who did this to you?! I'm going to kill them!"

Killua grunts in disgust "You did!" He pauses for a moment, letting his words resonate in my conscious before he continues "Why did you do this to me...?"

Like a madman, I freak out, shaking Killua "I would never do this to you!"

He raises a hand, slowly pointing at my own "Then why are you still holding the weapon?"

I trace his line of sight, seeing a knife in my hand dripping with blood. I let go of it as it drops to the floor with an ear shattering sound, similar to metal scraping against metal. The mere sound of the blade hitting the floor, forces me drop it on the floor violently shaking and screaming "IT'S JUST A DREAM... IT'S JUST A DREAM! I would never do this to you, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

He picks up the blade making his way over to me. He comforts me, resting his palm on my shoulder as I look up at him in hope.

"I know..." He quickly plunges the knife into my chest.

My face expression changes into fear, virtually in tears "Why?" He grins before leaning over me, whispering into my ears "Because it's not you!"

Killua morphs into someone else, whom I don't recognise. It pulls out the knife from my gashing wound "Because I killed him!"

Using the same knife, the new figure quickly rams it into my head, forcing me to wake up screaming. Killua holds onto me, trying to calm me down "What happened?"

I shake violently in fear from the dream I just experienced "There was you... A knife and... And... And I..."

Killua responds calmly "You killed me..." I look up at shock in Killua's eyes.

I stare mortified at him as he looks back at me. He is adorned with the same scars and wounds that appeared in this dream. The difference was his eyes were more striking and deadly.

He pulls back his hand, silting my throat "It's not over yet..."

I awake again, back in the dark world. Disturbed out of my mind, I look around "It's a never ending nightmare!... When is it going to end, when will it stop?"

I hear some clapping, forcing me to look around "Whoever the fuck is doing that, fucken stop!"

My eyes focus onto a group of people I recognise well "The fuck you want Yan, Sephestia and..."

I stop mid sentence, looking at the two new figures cloaked in darkness. I assume one to be Branita, but the other one is completely unknown to me yet strangely familiar... but I can't place my finger on it.

_He's the remaining member... A Graphite but whom..._ The though echoes in my mind.

He steps up to me, holding out his hand as if his congratulating me for achieving something "Congratulations on getting the job done, didn't think it would happen or rather, I didn't think you could get it done..."

From his words, I frown "What could he be talking about, what would I ever do for them?"

"The Fuck you talking about?! I would never do jack shit for you four, EVER!"

He grins widely "But you did..." He points down, forcing me to look at something on the floor.

I see Killua slaughtered. I look down to see the very same knife, still being held in my hands. I throw it at him with brute force. I seethe red with anger and frustration of having to witness this image for the third time this night "FUCK OFF! This is just one long fucked up dream! I would never harm Killua as long as I live..."

The four of them get sucked into a small vortex, creating one single entity. The new entity makes his way to me "It's funny you should say that!"

I frown in the presence of this new man. Sharply glaring at him while seething in rage "So the bastard has finally shown himself, the man whose causing this never ending nightmare! TEMPEST! Just fuck off!"

Tempest gleams in happiness "I would, but... sadly I have been trapped in your body. And now I've finally been able to speak to you personally, and I will take my time..."

I look to see Tempest, in his true from.

Tempest is quite tall, at least 7'8". He has blazing white hair adorned with thick strands of gold, which resembles dancing fire through snow. His eyes are piercing bright gold, filled darkness. They have seen nothing but death.

He grins widely and focuses on me as if there is nothing else in the room, as if his aiming for me.

"I thought I might give you a piece of advice..."

He opens his arms wide, like a Ringmaster who is introducing an audience to the opening act, to a world of wonder... and hell "And what better way to do this, than to drive you through hell and back... It is your birthright!"

He raises his hand dramatically in the air, displaying proudly the countless bodies that litter the dark room. They range from people I've seen, to strangers I've yet to meet and will never meet "It is your destiny..."

He clicks his fingers as Killua appears behind him containing multiple wounds, from slashes to cuts to broken and crushed body parts.

Lodged in the middle of Killua's chest is a knife, the very same knife that keeps appearing like a symbolic image "You will KILL Killua Zoldyck, and you will continue to kill, never caring to look back. My blood flows through those veins, as well as his... I wasn't the only liar in my family! Vastorie enjoyed killing people, I could tell it in his eyes."

He smiles evilly, looking into my eyes as if he wants to portray just how much he enjoys death. "You Daniel will surpass him, AND YOU WILL SET A NEW RECORD, never stopping! When that day comes... I will pat you on the shoulder, and your body will be mine to reap the rewards."

His smile shifts into a huge grin "In this case... Freedom..."

Tempest retrieves the knife out of Killua and then turns, picking me up by my shirt. He raises me up off the ground to his eye level "Now it's time to wake up and end him as well as his sister's life. Continue your birthright, as... The Immortal assassin!"

I close my eyes waiting in fear. Tempest smirks as he draws back the blade, quickly directing it towards my head.

The knife plunges into my head, forcing me to wake up screaming in agony.

I feel Killua's embrace, speaking to me in soothing tone, aiming to calm me down "What's wrong?"

My eyes dart around the room frantically, noticing Alluka scared and gradually moving further away from us. Killua nudges me while playing with my hair, in an attempt to calm me down along with his soothing voice "Speak to me, say anything..."

I shake my head frantically while muttering under my breath "Just a dream... Just a dream..."

I hear Killua sigh. He grabs my face, turning it to face his. Killua lowers his lips onto mine, kissing me with flushed cheeks, holding tightly onto me.

My breath gets hitched in my throat as his lips touch mine. The feeling is similar, like someone has sucked the air, straight out of my lungs.

I must have stopped breathing completely, because Killua's arms wrap even tighter around me, forcing me to feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

I stop shaking.

_Heat..._

_It can't be possible..._

_This is not a dream..._

I wrap my arms around Killua snuggling even closer, wanting to feel his warmth even more.

_It's so intoxicating..._

Killua pulls away from the kiss, as his arms tighten around me, as if his attempting to asphyxiate me in his embrace. I begin to notice that at some point, my vision has blurred.

_Have I been crying... _

Killua starts to move his hands, stroking it through my hair, weaving it softly between each strand. I can't help but latch onto Killua trying to hide my face in his shirt out of fear. I can hear him click his fingers, most likely at Alluka.

He picks me up carrying me into the next room.

Killua lays me on top of him waiting patiently before I start to bawl my eyes out all over him.

He asks again, speaking in a tone more firmer than before "What happened?"

I stutter between tears "B-Bad N-Nightmare!"

Killua smiles softly, running his hands through my hair "Can you tell me?"

I shake my head as if pleading him to not peruse this any further.

Killua asks in a more demanding tone "Is it because you forgot, or you don't want to remember...?" I sigh softly still in tears "Later..."

Killua groans and whines in frustration from being pushed away "I can't help you, if you don't open up!"

I start to shake again in fear as Killua locks his hand with mine, speaking in a more calm and pleading voice "Please..."I nod in his shirt.

I blurt it out, loud enough for him to hear "I killed you..."

Killua stops stroking my hair, bringing my face up so we can see eye to eye. Those eyes radiate a sad but somehow... Calming effect on me. He wipes away the tears while smiling.

Killua flicks me on the forehead, smiling with an amused look, as if I said something funny "Nice try..."

I frown "That's what it was about!"

Killua caresses my cheek which quickly moves on to tugging on them hard, pulling them apart. I frown, rubbing my cheeks while he responds calmly "Is that all?..."

I nod my head. Killua glares at me for a moment, as if he knew I was hiding something else.

He flicks my head again "You are, an idiot! You have nothing to fear!" I frown poking Killua in disgust "It felt so real, so disturbing... So..." Killua cuts me off before I can think of something to say with a finger to my lips.

"Trust me! It will never happen..."

I frown, looking at him with a slight glimmer of hope "What makes you believe that?"

He smirks, before speaking in a nonchalantly tone "Because you're weak!" I look mortified at him.

He cups my cheeks, continuing off of his comment to give it a more passive aggressive tone "Trust me when I say this... The day, you actually kill me... will be the day, hell freezes over..."

I look at Killua confused, as if he just told me a riddle. He sighs pointing to me "Ok, **YOU**..." He points to himself next "Love,** ME**... Too much!" I frown, Killua chuckles from my face expression, bringing me in close "Listen to me Daniel..."

Killua places soft kisses over my face, with each word while attempting to hide his embarrassment "I want to show you something..." Killua takes my hand, he walks past Alluka as she looks at us curiously.

Killua stops turning to her "He needs a bit of fresh air, we'll be back soon..." Alluka slumps on the bed tired "Ok big brother~"

I chuckle a little bit, Killua smiles taking me to the roof tops.

**Short while later**

Killua turns to me slowly. The dim lights behind Killua gives him an authoritative look, speaking softly to me "Listen Daniel... I'm only going to go mushy on you, once!"

Killua sighs before continuing, with a determined look in his eyes "I want you to know... that you don't have to worry at all, about me... I can defend myself... Even... against you, if the need arises..."

I frown as Killua pulls me in, resting his head on top of mine "We're starting an adventure, to travel the world together. I may have started this for my sister, but... I'm doing this for you, as well! You may act tough, but after our adventure together, we will be tough! There's no doubt about that, while Gon studies, we are going to train our butts off! And no matter what, I want to protect the both of you... Even, if I have to protect you from yourself..."

Killua smirks letting go of me so he can look at the night sky "I honestly think, that you could never hurt me no matter what anyone says..." He turns around smiling widely "You may have made me confess first to you, but in all honesty..."

Killua lowers his eyes slowly, looking directly at me "It was you who hit on me first, in that hallway of Heaven's Arena. That was all you, no one else..."

I look down with red cheeks, muttering "But it was you, who kept glancing over to me..."

Killua shoots me a look "And who's the one that kept checking me out at the Hunter's Exam?!"

I pout feeling bad "Alright, that was my bad. It's not every day you see someone, with snow white hair, bright blue eyes. And a look in his eyes like his out to kill everyone, or everyone's out to kill him..."

Killua pokes me "Hey, I've been like that since birth!"

I frown retorting back "Well... I wasn't!"

Killua sighs, turning around to lean his back into me while looking at the night sky "We've lived two separate lives, but somehow we connected. We love each other no matter our strengths, and weaknesses... But I want more than that..." I stand there confused.

Killua continues "I want to fight by each other's sides, to grow stronger because of each other... Maybe even knock each other's bad habits out... I want-" I cut off Killua with a small kiss on his neck. He blushes, from being stopped via the kiss to his neck.

I pull back slightly, making sure he can see my smile "Don't say anymore! I want you more than anything..."

Killua nods still a little red "Alright, but tell me something..."

I lift an eyebrow, expecting a question from him "Hmm..."

Killua murmurs "What's got you so messed up, besides the killing me part?"

I frown as Killua flicks my forehead "You mentioned his name in your sleep, don't hide it!"

I sigh in frustration "Trust my mouth to speak in my sleep! Tempest, he said it was my destiny to kill you and to never stop killing, never once looking back. Apparently he believes I'll get a kick out of killing, but I don't want to live that life..."

Killua flicks me again on the same spot as last time "You don't have the mentality to pull it off..."

I massage my forehead after being flicked so many times "Killua, whether I can, or can't pull it off. I still fear it..."

Killua sighs "Trust me when I say this, you will never reach that level! If anyone could pull it off, it's me. If that needle stayed any longer who knows..."

I clench Killua hard, dragging him into my embrace "I promise you won't become that! If later in life you want to do it, I won't stop you but, right now! I know that isn't your true desire. Killua you want a normal life... I don't know if I could provided it for you, but I'll try my hardest. Just when the time comes when I need you most-"

Killua cuts me off "Trust me! You're stronger than you set yourself up to be. I'll help you if you help me, then we can become stronger together..."

I nod my head turning Killua to face me. I hold the moment looking into his eyes while I ravage my mind for the right words.

Killua looks at me with a heavy desire begging me to open up to him "As one we are weak, but together..."

I kiss Killua between words "We will be strong enough to overcome any power..."

"~"

I sigh resting my head on Killua's legs "To think we got stuck inside, on our anniversary..."

Killua smirks, looking over the book at me "Why don't you train _Ten_ then?"

I frown "Without you?"

Killua smirks rustling my hair while still reading "I'm busy..."

I move around Killua, locking my hands around his waist "Doing what?"

Killua sighs "Reading..."

I sneak in slow kisses, along his neck "It's.. our... anniversary..." Killua frowns "And?... What we going to do, terrorise the building?"

I groan "Do couple-ley things..." Killua lifts an eyebrow "Like sit in front of the TV?"

Alluka hums "There's a nice romantic movie on..." I sigh "Thanks Alluka, but I'm trying to convince Killua to not, be a couch potato. Well... bed potato..."

Killua sighs "It's raining..."

I smirk "You're point is?..."

Killua groans "It's coming down hard..."

I lift an eyebrow nuzzling his neck "Still waiting for the point..."

Killua groans in frustration, knowing that my kisses along his neck is a turn on for him "I don't want to leave Alluka alone!"

I turn to Alluka "Will you be ok, holding down the fort for a couple of hours?" Alluka smiles putting up her hand "HAI! I've got my dramas..."

Killua frowns "Alluka... You're becoming a couch potato..."

Alluka whines "But big~ brother~, I love my dramas!"

I chuckle "What you want her to do run outside in the rain?"

Killua groans, trying to push me away with one hand "To not get, asphyxiated on those dramas..."

I frown "Killua she's not living off dramas... Now come on lazy bones, let's go outside!" Killua frowns "In the rain?" I sigh "Killua... When was the last time you had a cold?" Killua murmurs "Since never..."

I smile "Well... for me it was a long time ago! Now let's go!" I tug on Killua's arm as he plays dead, attempting to build up his weight.

I smirk "Two can play that game..." I pick up Killua bridal style as he blushes "What?! Do you think you're doing?"

I smile walking up to Alluka, tapping her shoulder "Don't let in anyone in, under any circumstances..."

Alluka nods smiling "Ok Onii-san Daniel!"

Killua whines "Let go of me!" He pushes again my body, attempting to free himself from me. I grab the keys turning back to Alluka "There's still the spare keys here, if you need to go outside. Make sure to call us if you plan on wandering the building."

Alluka lifts a hand waving "Take care of my Big brother!" I smile opening the door "I will treat him like a prince." Killua stops, blushing madly as I step outside, carrying Killua.

**Short while later**

The whole time, since we've left from the room, he has yet to cease blushing.

"Can you stop carrying me?"

I smirk "So you can out run me, back to check on Alluka?" Killua nods "I want to make sure she's safe!" I frown "Did you not see me tap her shoulder?"

Killua freezes "You're watching her movements?"

I nod, tightening my grip on Killua "Yep! And she's safe, and sound!" Killua breaths out a sigh in relief "That's good-wait~, you're not lying, are you?"

I turn to Killua "If I was lying... I would have out run you, to check on Alluka!"

Killua rests his head on my shoulders, still completely embarrassed from the whole situation "That's good to hear..."

I smile "Killua... You don't need to not be over protective. I know you're worried for her safety... But she is a big girl! She may not be able to look after herself... or punch walls, decimate mountains, ok! I'm getting off track now, but she's still old enough to need, her own space..."

Killua frowns "For what? To watch TV..."

I chuckle "Don't worry! I just want to borrow you for a couple of hours, is it so wrong?"

Killua's eyebrows furrow "I guess..."

I put down Killua, grabbing onto his hand "Ok, we're running along the roof tops. I don't want anyone to bowl us over..."

Killua smirks "You mean, **you** don't want **us**, to bowl anyone over..."

I nod "That too..."

We run out the doors holding each other's hands, before anyone could realise what had happened. We jump up onto one of the roofs. As soon as we land, I pause, pulling Killua in for a kiss.

I pull back smirking "Kiss Killua under the rain... Check."

Killua frowns "Why you-"

I pull him back in quickly, kissing him for a second time as he sighs "Bastard..."

I smirk, pulling back to look at him again "What was that?"

Killua grins "Your the idiot, I fell in-love with..."

I smile "That's an improvement..."

Killua murmurs "Daniel..."

I smile "Yes...?"

Killua whines "We're getting wet..."

I frown "A little water won't kill you, besides... we've still got an hour or less left..."

Killua groans "You're going to milk this day for every minute aren't you..."

I nod smiling at Killua "You know it!"

I look up at the sky smiling "No matter what the weathers like, every day is awesome with you. Just today is the worst day for you to use your _Nen_..." Killua frowns "Why...? Because I'll electrocute you..."

I wave my hand "No... But I wonder how many people you would..." Killua sighs "Probably everyone outside..."

I turn, looking in Killua's direction "Let's head back inside, as much as I would like to stay outside with you forever. I made a promise to Alluka, that we'll be back in 2 hours..." I flick my hair back out of my face "That and I don't want to get wet enough to piss off the hotel owners..."

Killua looks down at his clothes "I think that's impossible now..."

**Time Skip**

Upon reaching the hotel, Alluka greets us "How was it?"

I smile at her "It was great! We got wet, but otherwise... It was great! "

I point at the bathroom "But I still think, we'll need to have a proper shower..."

I look back over towards Killua "Killu, shower for one, or two?"

Killua taps his foot on the floor "I think two, plus... I get to wash your hair! And it never gets old, seeing how many hairstyles I can give you. I wonder how you will look with braided hair..."

I groan at Killua "Ridiculous! You start up the shower. And I'll, get us a change of clothes. Then we can get started on..."

I check the time "Dinner... I'll help out with whatever you need Killua. How's that sound?" Killua smiles walking into the shower "Sounds good, just... don't take too long! You wouldn't want me to have a shower alone..."

I slowly grin "Oh~, I won't be to long!"

"~"

Killua sneaks up on me, I smile widely as he continues to wrap his hands around me "I've got you~...!"

I smirk "I was using _En_~...!"

Killua frowns "That's cheating!"

I turn around, looking Killua straight in the eyes before locking lips with him "So, what's the reason for asking me to wake up early, on this particular day..."

Killua sighs looking up at the sky "I have a present for you... But you have to wait..." I nod, looking at the sky.

Killua waits for a few minutes, while he continues to keep his arms wrapped around me. Killua checks his watch on his wrist every few minutes.

"Alright perfect... Focus on the sky..."

Dawn breaks as Killua smiles producing a box thrusting it into my line of sight "Happy Birthday..." I look slightly behind me seeing Killua blush. I smirk "You asked me to wake up around... 5:45 so you could give this to me... You could have waited..." Killua pouts "Just hold it up to the daybreak lights..."

Seeing him flustered like that out of embarrassment, I open the box finding a ring inside "O~ are you, proposing to me?" Killua looks down at the floor.

I smile, pulling him up for a kiss on the lips. He looks away again "Shut up! And put it on, then hold it up to the sky..."

I nod, not wanting to piss him off any further, I put it on holding it up to the sky.

As soon as the sun breaks from the clouds, the light reflects off the ring creating a gentle warm light over us, what could only describe as dancing lights...

From what I could finally tell, the colour of the ring band was ebony and had a Royal Blue gem encrusted in it, shaped into a Marquise.

I smirk, looking back over to Killua "Still not as beautiful as your eyes..." Killua groans as the light's reflection changes the effect drastically, making me focus on nothing but the ring. A light show is reflected off the ring creating a multi-coloured disco ball effect, similar to Fairy lights in a night sky.

I smile, from being caught off guard. I clench Killua's hand starting to feel my own cheeks match Killua's ones "Shit! Now I've got step up my game for your gift..."

Killua frowns "It's not a competition!"

I frown, looking back at him "It is now! Would you rather I give myself to you, as a gift?"

Killua blinks, turning away to look at the floor "I'll be fine with that..."

I frown "So... Let me get this straight, if I write a contact saying you get to do whatever you like with or for me, for... a week? You'll be happy?"

Killua smiles slightly in embarrassment "Yeah..."

I hold Killua's hand, locking our fingers between each other "Ok, but I'm still going to try top you... As in gift wise. Not, actually top-You know what?! I'll shut up, before I say something stupid."

I look at the ring smiling, before turning back to face Killua "I'm guessing... Alluka helped you with this?"

Killua shakes his head "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

I respond confused, lifting up an eyebrow thinking I know who his talking about "Gon?"

Killua nods "Yep... Took a lot of convincing, but I got him to recommend an idea... For a gift!" I chuckle a bit before laughing loudly "I would have paid money... To overhear that conversation..."

I kiss his forehead "Isn't he stubborn... Or better yet, wouldn't he still be in love with you enough, to deny any sort of help in this kind of task..."

Killua nods "You... have no idea how hard it was, to convince him. But out of all my friends... That we know! He seems to be the most logical, when it comes to dating advice..."

I smile murmuring "His still pissed, isn't he..."

Killua nods while murmuring "You have no idea..."

"~"

After a long two hour training session, I smile panting at Killua "Jeez... And I thought I had more endurance than you... I guess that only counts in the bedroom..." Killua punches me in the back.

I glare at him "What was that for...?"

Without a single word Killua points somewhere with flushed cheeks. I look in the direction his pointing, seeing Alluka beaming with curiosity.

I murmur "Killu, is going to kill me..."

Killua nods "Damn right I am!"

I sigh as Alluka speaks up "When you talk about only counting in the bedroom, is that related to those weird noises you make?"

My eyes widen in surprise, quickly looking in Killua's direction seeing his about to punch me. I freeze on the spot, making Alluka speaks up again in a whining tone yet, somehow demanding "Please tell me!"

Killua sighs "You see..."

I quickly cover Killua's mouth, looking him in the eyes "Are you sure?"

Killua lifts an eyebrow, murmuring into my hand "About what?"

I whisper cautiously "About what we do in the bedroom?"

Killua freaks out, looking at me with a demanding tone trying to think where I would get such an idea from "It's too early for that!"

During that whole ordeal, Alluka managed to sneak up on us "Too early for what?"

Killua has a mini panic attack, removing my hand from his mouth "When did you sneak up on us?"

Alluka whines "Big Brother! And Onii-san Daniel! Tell me!"

I sigh "You see Alluka..." Killua is about to scream at me as I cover his mouth, attempting to hold him in place "Killua and I have a nightly ritual, where we kiss each other... Sometimes it gets a little heated, and turns into a more passionate, **Kiss**..."

Alluka smiles "Oh... Wait-you, aren't lying...?" I frown "Me...? Lie...? Never! Who told you such a thing...?"

Alluka murmurs "Killua constantly calls you a liar..."

I smile at Alluka, thinking seriously on the topic. _Killua this is your own fault, if she doesn't take the bait!_

I speak to Alluka in a affirmative tone "Well, Alluka it takes one, to know one... Killua isn't a... truth teller, he himself is prone to lie as well. That's where I picked up that bad habit from, although technically I bend the truth just a little making it sound like a lie..."

Killua stands there both flustered from my earlier comment, and mortified from my current, believable lie.

Alluka whines "You're not hiding... Anything else...?"

I frown "Like what?"

Alluka pokes her fingers together "Like doing... stuff together...?"

I keep up the facade with a smile, while thinking _Alright, I'm going to use some live ammunition with this. DON'T BLOW IT KILLUA!"_

I turn to Alluka holding out my hands to dictate "All the time! We go on dates, kiss, hold hands..." I spill some beans leaving our more private life out of the discussion while Alluka listens to every detail.

She turns, looking towards Killua for confirmation.

Killua nods his head in agreement, because I'm still covering his mouth.

She smiles widely at the both of us "Okay!"

Alluka sits back down to read, leaving Killua to sigh in relieve.

I lay down resting on the tree as Killua leans against me, using me as if I was a chair. I lean my head over Killua's shoulder, until a dark thought crosses my mind.

Killua turns around to poke me "What happened? You were smiling just moments ago..."

I look at Killua half brain dead, unaware that I had stopped smiling at some point "Huh?"

Killua groans, continuing his unrelenting poking session "You were smiling a moment ago, what happened?"

I sigh "Nothing gets past you these days. Death crossed my mind, I was kinda wondering... what would I do, if you were to die suddenly..."

Killua murmurs "Depends..."

I look up at him, slightly peeved that his thought the situation through "On what?"

I hold onto him, tightening my grip around him as he speaks "Did I die through natural, well unnatural... causes... or did someone manage to kill me...?"

I frown "I'm hoping, it was the first one..."

Killua looks at me "Well I'm going with the second choice the first you'll be depressed... For a while... You will hopefully move on... But I thi~...NO! You will die alone..."

He lifts a finger "Now back to the second choice, suicide mission... Let's say for curiosity sake, even though I don't like to think of possible future outcomes... I die next year because someone managed to kill me... You would go on a suicide mission, getting yourself killed and it would leave Alluka alone..."

I look over to Alluka, seeing her still immersed in the book as Killua continues "But I don't want you to do that... If I'm gone, no matter how much pain you're in, please protect Alluka..." I turn back to Killua mortified "But-"

Killua silences me by cupping my cheek "Just please do it... for me! Don't risk her life for revenge, because of me..."

I'm about to cry as Killua wipes my tears away "If I'm gone... I want you to protect her.. If you can get revenge on my killer without putting her in danger... Go for it! I can't stop you, but please protect her for me... No matter how much it pains you..."

I look back at Alluka as Killua murmurs "Think about Alluka as well... you're not the only one that will be pain, she'll be as well. You'll be able to help each other cope, do it for me..."

Although the thought pains me to even think about it, I nod my head at Killua, kissing him on the forehead "I'll do that for you, but if you're on the verge of death, and I can save you, without putting Alluka in harm's way... my God! I'm going to take that chance!"

Killua hugs me as he whispers "I know..."

I kiss Killua on the forehead again "Shall we practice weapon training next? I'll teach you some cool tricks, like how to disarm someone who has a weapon that protects them from being disarmed... without, having to rip there arm off... It's a cool trick, Nathaniel taught me!"

"~"

Alluka and I walk around town together, holding hands because Killua has warned me before countless times, to not let go of her hand. I smile at Alluka "Well, since it's just us together, we can finally talk about it alone..." Alluka smiles "You mean big brother's birthday!"

I nod my head smiling "I caught wind that **Harmony Oasis** is open today. I didn't want Killua to find out, so... I thought I might steal you for the day, to bring him a gift..." I twist the ring on my finger Killua gave me, turning to Alluka to smile. "I plan on out beating him this year... So I thought I might try to pull some strings, and see if I can get something really special for Killua..."

Alluka smiles "This will be a big surprise for big brother!" I nod my head smiling "Of course though... It's probably going to go poorly... So, I was thinking for getting a decoy cake as well, just in case his chocolate seeking nose sniffs it out..."

Alluka murmurs "He is a chocoholic..." I smile at Alluka as I kneel down "Come on I'll give you a piggyback ride. I want to reach there and back, hopefully by today..." Alluka smiles, jumping onto my back so I can give her a piggy back ride "Alright... Although! I'm not as fast as Killua, but still hold on..." I start to build speed, running straight past a car, putting it to shame.

Alluka giggles crazily, laughing hard from how much fun she's having.

She speaks up softly, while I continue to run "I'm curious?... What is it, about big brother you like so much?" I lift a eyebrow "That's an understatement! I love everything about him... Seriously, what's not to love about him?!"

Alluka smiles "Everything..." I nod without a word.

Alluka smiles mischievously "What's everything...?"

I smirk widely tilting my head to the side to look at Alluka with a small smile "Alluka... some stuff is private..."

Alluka murmurs "I knew you've done something with Big brother..."

I continue to run looking ahead "What you mean?"

Alluka murmurs "One night, I caught you two... doing stuff..."

I skid to a stop, while freaking out in my mind, I look towards Alluka calmly "Like..."

Alluka murmurs "Well... You both weren't wearing clothes..."

I interject quickly, attempting to end this conversation quickly "Sometimes... Killua complains I'm an electric heater... so, he sleeps naked. However, you'll never see me sleeping without underwear though..."

I start to build up speed, continuing our run towards Harmony Oasis.

Alluka whispers "You were kissing Killua, and doing stuff with him..."

I frown "You know... You should be a part of the media, or a detective. You'll fit right in..."

Alluka pouts "But I know! You're doing stuff with my brother!"

I sigh in frustration from being caught out by Killua's sister "How long...?"

Alluka murmurs "I could see it in your eyes... You kinda... have this obsessive look in your eyes, when you look at him... Kinda like... a wanting expression..."

I frown "I have a sexual predator look?!"

Alluka murmurs "I wouldn't say that... but, more like a look that says... your afraid of losing him..."

I nod my head "Alluka... promise you won't tell Killua this...?"

Alluka nods "I promise..."

I turn slightly to Alluka, never stopping my sprinting, for even a single moment "I have nightmares... where I hurt Killua... Really badly..."

Alluka frowns "Where you kill him?"

I freak out looking at her with pleading eyes.

Alluka whispers "Big brother is concerned about you... He knows you still have the nightmare, and he just wants you to... open up to him..."

I frown "He knows?... That I still have the nightmare?"

Alluka nods "He does... You have a bad habit of sleep talking..."

I sigh in frustration, massaging the bridge of my nose "My brain and mouth, must learn to agree to keep their mouths, shut!" I turn to face Alluka before continuing "I don't want him worrying about me..."

Alluka smacks my shoulders "Then just open up to him! Tell him everything! Do you want to break up because of some stupid ni-"

I object, stopping Alluka completely from continuing "NO! But, I don't want to voice it out to him..."

Alluka smack me again "Just do it! His worried about you! When you aren't looking, he makes quick glances in your direction, to make sure you're ok! Just do it! Not only for yourself, but for him as well... It's hurting him! Because he can't help you, or more from the fact, you're not letting him help you... Please... Just speak to him..."

I sigh "I will... when I work up the courage. It's just the dreams... felt, so... serial... Like they are a... warning... of some kind. I wish my dad was still alive... He would slap me silly, until I asked Killua to help me..." Alluka whispers "Why haven't you asked Nanika for a request like that?"

I whisper to Alluka in a sincere tone "I promised Killua I wouldn't make a request like that from you... I promised both of you, that I wouldn't request anything from you. Also, I don't think I'll ever make a wish request from you... possibly ever! Even though... I could have anything in the world, I really desire..."

I smile at Alluka, giving her a comforting smile "There's not much I want, that I already have. I have a family, which you are considered my sister! And there's Killua, the one I'm in love with. I will admit though, I was in complete shock when I first saw him... I wanted to hug him... And I never EVER have had those sorts of feeling, upon meeting someone..."

Alluka nods one final time before I stop.

We stand outside of Harmony Oasis as Alluka smiles "Big brother told me you said that as well..."

I let Alluka down, leaving her to stand on her own two feet.

I turn around, ruffling her hair while smiling "Yeah... I try to tell him everything..."

Alluka pouts "Not everything..."

I hug Alluka, whispering in her ear to make sure only she can hear me "I promise, I will tell him one day but right now..." I pull back smiling at her "We have a present to go get, so I can hopefully, out beat Killua!"

I hold Alluka's hand heading into the shop.

We enter the store greeted by an older figure lady "Oh~?... Who's the new cute couple that's entered my store. I haven't see you before here. Are you new around here?"

I nod "Yeah, we are new, but... this is more my sister..."

The woman shakes her finger at me while slowly making her way to me "But you look nothing alike..."

I frown retorting back lightly "While we are not blood related, I consider her a sister-"

Alluka speaks up "And I consider him my older brother..."

The woman stops in front of me "My name is Aunty Katherine, so how can I help you?" Her hands grab my cheek suddenly, as she stares at me in shock as if she's seen a ghost "It can't be... Your surname wouldn't happen to be Darkscryer?"

I nod my head with squeezed cheeks "Meah..." She murmurs "And your father wouldn't happen to be Vastorie..." I nod "One of them was..." She smiles at me "You must be Daniel-Chan... Your father spoke about you a lot here..."

I frown "Funny... He didn't mention this..."

Katherine smiles "He is a clever liar, but I pegged him as soon as he walked into the store, I was working at over... 30 years ago. He can act like a ladies' man all he wants, but I knew he bats for the same team..."

I chuckle "He certainly was like that..."

Katherine smiles "How is he?"

I frown, murmuring "He died just a few months ago..."

Katherine hugs me "Oh you poor thing he was a great man... A little sleazy. But still otherwise great..."

She walks up to the door locking it, leading us into another room "I never expected his son to walk into my shop here, so... I have a lot of questions for you, young man..."

I nod, holding Alluka's hand, while Katherine leads us into another room.

Alluka smiles sitting in the seat as I tell her about Killua and Alluka, as well as my father.

She sighs "You poor kids. But things usually come knocking at your door unexpectedly. I remember when I first met your father over 30 years ago. He walked in the store I was working at, unexpectedly calling me a genius... I thought he was crazy at first, but he explained his reasons for doing so... He taught me a bit of _Nen_ training, just over... 28 years ago. He said my chocolates were to die for and I could make a killing off them..."

She murmurs, looking at her hand trying to recall every memory "His the reason I even opened up this store. I've owned this store for... 25 years now thanks to him, and I make a killing. But I'm only one woman, so I can't really afford for work all day, every day. It get's tiring making this chocolates but because of the high demand, I have to sleep a lot just to keep up."

I smile at her "So my father helped up build this?"

She nods "His a great man, and I want to help you as best I can. I owe him so much for what his done for me... So, how can I help you?"

Alluka smiles widely "It's my big brother's birthday soon! And we want to surprise him..."

She smiles "You both must love him very much..."

I nod "I...How did you know?!"

She waves her hand "I can spot someone lost in love a mile away." I frown as she murmurs "So you want to make him a birthday cake correct?"

I smile widely "Can you do it?"

She nods "I can! And I'm willing to do it for free..."

I gawk "I'm willing to pay!"

She shakes her head "I owe the man's son who changed my life this much..."

I smile "Thanks... I was wondering if I could get two made..."

She frowns at me "I'm not a charity..."

I nod "I know, but... He really loves chocolate, so I wouldn't be surprised if he munched down a whole cake. And I really want Alluka to try some of your chocolates..."

She sighs "Alright, I tell you what! I'll make the birthday cake for free, as well as a couple of the chocolates at a discounted price. But you will have to pay for the second cake..."

Smile at her "I'm willing too..." My phone goes off as I check the ID "Speaking of the devil..."

I answer the call, holding my fingers to my lips to make sure they keep quiet "Hey Killua... What's up?" Killua screams in my ear as I pull the phone away "My sisters gone! Where is she?! Do you know what's happened to her?!"

I frown "She's here... with me right now..."

Killua responds "What for?" I frown looking at Alluka "We're... just out doing some shopping, as well as getting to know me a bit better..."

Katherine and Alluka snickers at me, making me sigh "Killua she's perfectly safe with me here..."

Killua groans "Are you sure? Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

I look at Alluka with red cheeks "Don't kill me!... You were so cute this morning, that I could only just covered you up, and..."

I whisper in the phone the next bit quickly "Kissed you before leaving this morning..."

I can feel Killua get flustered through the phone "But- Ah- S-SHUT UP! Don't say stuff like that..." I smirk as I look at Alluka "Do you want to speak to her to see if she's really ok?" Killua whispers through the phone "Yes please..."

I hand my phone over to Alluka "Killua would like to speak to you..."

I cover the phone so Killua can't hear, quickly turning to Katherine "Is it ok if Alluka takes it in the other room?"

She nods as Alluka walks into the other room muttering "I'm fine... Big brother! Stop getting worried over me! I'm a big girl!"

I snicker, turning to face Katherine "How much will this cost?" She smiles "Your lucky I owe your father. All together, 2 million Jenny... Would you like a receipt?" I frown "I don't have a death wish so, No..."

She smirks as she gets up to start "You welcome to help me... If you like I could teach you a few tricks, if you like?"

I smile "I would love that! Although Killua would abuse this, if he found out... I was getting cake baking lessons from a master pastry chef..."

She smiles as she prepares the ingredients while waving her hand "I don't like to think of myself as the best... The world is full of strange, and amazing things... You just have to keep your eyes open wide, and looking constantly..."

I nod, while helping her out.

**Time Skip**

Alluka is eating the baking mix while we wait for the cakes to bake.

Aunty Katherine looks at me "So what's his name?"

I frown "It's Killua... I believe I've said it a couple of times now..."

She shakes her head in amusement "I meant his full name... I can't write Happy Birthday Killua, on the cake only..."

I poke my fingers together "Don't freak out..."

She smirks at me "Nothing surprises me these days..."

I smile slightly "His name is Killua Zoldyck..." She freaks out "You're dating a Zoldyck?! are you crazy?!"

I frown "They aren't all that bad... Look at Alluka for example..." She looks at Alluka as I continue "You look at that face, and tell me... **that's the face of a killer**..."

She shakes her head "She's way to cute to be that of a Zoldyck..."

I nod, looking at her "Killua, has the same expression! He can be loving, and shows he has a side that cares about others... I guess... I really love that side about him..."

She nods her head "I'm just surprised... Are you not worried about our life?"

I scratch my chin "I am... But, I love him way~ too much to run away now..." She shakes her head in amusement at me "It takes dedication to love someone unconditionally... No matter their past or background... But people change... Hoping one will change, is one of the hardest things in life..."

I smile slightly "But too much change, will alter everything... Right?"

She murmurs "I guess so... Then you'll be with someone you never fell in love with in the first place..."

I sigh "I hope Killua doesn't change that much... I like him the way he is now..."

Katherine scratches her chin as she checks the cakes "But isn't he an assassin?"

I shake my head "Was! Not anymore... He left the business when he was 12... After the Hunter's Exam, he returned home. But after a couple of friends of ours and I got involved, we went to their estate... To quote on quote **'Save him'**. After that our adventures began, we started dating as a trial. We had our ups, and downs but we managed to pull through every time even though we've probably come close to death, too many times to count..."

I smile "But now we are travelling the world together, with his sister Alluka."

She takes in the information, eventually sighing "Must be trouble dating a Zoldyck..."

I frown "Actually, that's more our friend's fault!... Drags us everywhere, almost got Killua and I killed, once or twice... But other than those near death experiences. I gotta say it's the most fun I've ever had... And believe me, growing up friendless is no fun..."

Katherine chuckles slightly "Friends... can be hazardous at times... But age is what defines you. Experience is what changes everyone, for better, or for worse..."

She removes the cakes from the oven smiling "Ok, let me work my magic... Well, _Nen_..." She floods the cake with _Ren_ as I look in awe "That explains why your only open once a month. You use _Nen_ to alter the cakes taste..."

She smiles at me "Your father seemed to think I was a genius. Apparently the shop I started out with, loved my sweets, calling them the best of the batch... You're father caught wind of the shop and pegged me for being a _Nen_ user... Of course, I was left utterly confused. But he lent a hand, and helped me train. Eventually, I opened up a new shop..."

I smile "You must be a _Transmuter_... Did you do a Water Divination?"

She smiles at me "Yes and yes... Your right both times, the water's taste was altered..."

She smiles at me "You should bring Killua here. Maybe I could show him a trick, or two..."

I shake my hands, declining her offer "NO! NO! NO! Who knows what he'll do, if you showing him how to make the chocolates..." Alluka walks in smiling "He'll eat them as fast as he can bake them."

I smirk, taking the bowl from Alluka "Your right about that! I'll do the washing for you..."

Katherine smiles at me "Aren't you a sweet little boy... The cakes are almost done I gave them the surprise taste effect, they alter on every single bite. I only do it for my most valued customers..." She leaves the room returning with a couple of boxes, wrapping up the cake.

I smile at her after cleaning up "Thank you so much! It was great meeting you, I'll be sure to return at least once a year..."

She hugs me, while smiling she hugs Alluka next "It was nice to meet the very son of the man, who helped me. You are a lot like him... Even though he had his flaunty side... He can be kind and caring. He was such an old soul... And he loved William Shakespeare's work! Sometimes, I wondered if he was even born in the right year..."

I hide a smirk from her "He never acted his age..."

She pushes me away lightly while placing a small bag of chocolates in my hand "These are the extra special chocolates, so I can only give you three of them. One for each of you, and no being greedy!"

I nod my head, as I'm leaving she murmurs "Bring him one day. I would love to meet him." I nod my head as I smile at her "I will... But expect to pass out, and have your shop cleaned out..."

She waves good bye as I leave the store, I give Alluka a piggy back ride to town.

While we are walking back in town, I smile whispering to Alluka "Alluka, here is the plan. You need to distract Killua for as long as you can, while I find a suitable hiding place for these cakes... One, he will never expect to look... Take him out of the room. And I'll hide the presents, set the decoy and then... We'll surprise him tomorrow! If his eating the decoy tomorrow, I'll make him feel guilty, then we'll surprise him with the gift."

Alluka nods her head, looking towards me "His going to love his birthday present! Also don't forget to tell him what I told you..."

I sigh "I know... I'll do it sometime this month. I want to at least get all the facts straight! So that he can know everything!... I owe him that much..."

Alluka smiles, pulling me in for a hug "Killua will be able to help you... I know he can, because his my big brother! And no one's better, or smarter than him!"

I smile amused "Not even me?"

Alluka pinches her fingers together "By this much..."

I shake my head in amusement "It's better than nothing!"

**Next day**

I wake up yawning "Alluka get up, and go get ready..."

I move close to her, whispering in her ears "We are going to surprise you're brother..."

She nods, going into the bathroom to get dressed. I walk in the kitchen pouring myself a glass of water. As I turn around, I'm met face to face with Killua, caught red handed, well... chocolate handed "So. I see you found the cake, and decided to eat it..."

Killua hides it behind his back smiling "What cake...?"

I blink tiredly at him "Uh huh..."

I take a sip, speaking up calmly "Try saying that again... Without, chocolate all over your mouth..."

Killua frowns as he wipes his mouth before responding "What cake?"

I look at him dead tired as Alluka walks in "BIG BROTHER!"

Killua looks at Alluka "What?"

Alluka whines "Why did you have to go eat that?"

Killua murmurs "If you didn't want me to eat it!... You should have put a sign on it, or hid it better..."

I look at Alluka half tired while she yells at me "You should have hid it better!"

I groan "I'm sorry, Killua could sniff out chocolates half a mile away..."

I turn to Killua next smiling slightly "And like a sign has ever, stopped you before..."

Killua frowns at me feeling guilty, leaving me to think _Alluka certainly knows how to act... Time to pull the surprise..._ I look around the pantry finding the actual birthday present's untouched.

I smile turning around to Alluka "He took the bait and the original is still intact."

Alluka beams happily, leaving Killua to frown at us "What did you two do?" I motion Alluka to cover Killua's eyes. She covers his eyes as I pull out both cakes, and the small bag out. I lift three fingers to do start the countdown.

As soon as I hit one, Alluka removes her hands as we yell together "SURPRISE! Happy birthday!"

Killua smiles "Oh~, you got me three chocolate cakes for my birthday!..."

I frown "One is for Alluka and I, the other is for you! The third was just a decoy, just in case your nose sniff them out before the big reveal..."

I put the birthday cake down, grabbing the small bag next "But first! Before you have the cake, you have to try this..."

I open the bag dropping the chocolates in my hand, holding them out for Killua and Alluka to see "You remember those chocolate balls I mentioned?"

Killua freaks out "No way you got them? When?!"

I smile "Yesterday... when I went shopping with Alluka. We met with the shop lady and it turns out, not only did my father helped her open the business, we got a free cake, AND these chocolates for free."

Killua is about to grab one, I quickly pull my hand back stopping him "Ok, before you take one, choose wisely each one is different. And you get no second chances! This is only but a sample taste, compared to the cake... And the cake!... Is so much better than these."

Killua nods, grabbing a ball.

Alluka takes one as we throw them in our mouth.

Killua smiles "Tastes funky!... Liquorish... I also taste a bit of mint, and at least two other types of sweets in this! It really is a surprise, in more ways than one. What did you get Alluka?..."

Alluka murmurs "I taste mint... strawberries and... blue berries I think..." I chew mine "I was the unlucky one... Broccoli, a bit of pear, and apple flavoured... there's also the minty flavour... The triple chocolate and mint is a common taste in all of them... Still tastes awesome!"

Killua hugs Alluka, kissing her on the forehead "Thank you..."

Killua hugs me next, locking lips with me.

He pulls away smiling "Thank you for the present..."

I hug Killua back "No problems! By the way..."

Killua mumbles in my ear "Hmm?"

I whisper making sure he can hear every word "The cake is... Multi-FLAVOURED! So each bite is different, so I suggest you eat the cake, as slowly as possible. Savouring each and every bite..."

Killua kisses my cheek whispering "Thank you again... This is by far the best birthday to date!"

I push Killua away, moving away to light the candles on the cake. I turn around, facing Killua "Make a wish!"

Killua smiles "I can't..." He blushes, pulling us each in for a group hug "There's nothing more that I can ask for, than to be with the both of you..."

We smile hugging Killua back.

* * *

><p>I was really tempted in splitting this chapter into two parts because prompt 8 is almost as long as 6,7,9 and 10 combined... I guess I couldn't stop with the desert :-)<p> 


	3. The Darkscryer's, Butler's Secret

Killua, Daniel and Alluka are currently visiting Sreiyurg and stumble across the Carnival. Sreiyurg is set under a forest, the town was built by a forest and has an abundance of wildlife.

The hamlet itself looks imposing with its yew wood rooftops, redstone walls and staircase of waterfalls, Sreiyurg has a fascinating atmosphere. The main attraction of the town is the Carnival.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prompts<span>**

11. Notebook/diary  
>12. Piano<br>13. Cottage  
>14. Lust<br>15. Mythology

* * *

><p>I whistle a small tune while cleaning up the destruction of yesterdays late night antics. We didn't have time to, or just straight out 'didn't' clean up.<br>The town we are visiting currently, is having their yearly carnival, and Alluka demanded that we go!... Not that we already made plans to go.

I hear Alluka nearby, whining "Big Brother!"

I respond "His in bed sleeping, we really tired him out last night, Alluka!"

Standing behind me, Alluka whines again "Big Brother!"

I frown, turning around slowly to face her "Nanika?"

I look into her deep black eyes, seeing her return a huge smile at me. I remember when I first saw her just a few months ago, she looked slightly intimidating... But the thing that scared me the most, was her powers. But apparently, I wasn't the only one frightened by her powers at the time.

I smile ruffling her hair "What's up little sis?" Nanika for some strange reason, refers to me as her brother. However still calls Killua well... Killua.

Nanika pouts "Why haven't you told Killua yet?!"

I groan in frustration again, Alluka being the first, and now Nanika has hounded me "Listen sis..."

I kneel down to her level, whispering "I can't say anything yet. There's a few things I have to sort out... I want to know every little detail in the dream, before I can speak to him!... I want to get all the facts straight. I owe him that much! I want to tell him everything, and not leave, not a single thing to chance... Do you understand... Sis?"

Nanika nods "Kay." She blinks as she changes over with Alluka "Oh~"

I smile slightly as Alluka whispers "I thought you were just going back against your word..."

I frown slightly, ruffling her hair "I know your worried about me, and I know Killua is too!... I can see it in his eyes. His practically begging me to open up to him at this point... But I don't want to leave anything open to interpretation. The Nightmare changes every time. And I'm not focusing anymore on the part where I kill Killua! Even though that's the part that scares me most. I'm trying to find hints here and there, something that Killua can abuse to help me end it."

I smile at Alluka "I've already written everything down, rather than bottling it up. I plan on giving it to Killua soon... Once I find that missing piece, I can give it to Killua. And then once his reads it, I'll beg him to help me."

Alluka nods, returning to watch some TV before Killua wakes up. I finish cleaning the dishes before heading back to the bedroom. When I walk in I find the blanket tossed all over the bed and Killua splayed out on it, snoring softly.

I snicker from the image, walking up to him as quietly as possible. I reach for the blanket pulling it back over him. I proceed to plant a firm kiss on his forehead. I walk over to my bag, grabbing my journal, heading back into the living room, to continue writing down the dream from the previous night.

I jot down quick notes of anything that comes to mind from the dream. While writing down, I feel two arms wrap around me followed by a yawn in my ear "Good afternoon~" I close the journal, turning around to face Killua with a huge smile "Did you sleep alright?"

Killua nods, getting one long yawn out before speaking "Jeez!... You two tag teamed me last night. I didn't even get a single break throughout the night, as soon as Alluka dragged me one place, you took me to another one..."

I smirk, pulling in Killua for a kiss "But you had fun last night, right?!"

Killua nods "Yeah... but I'm beat! How long does the carnival go for?"

I pull out my phone checking the date "At least another 3 days..."

Killua groans "Oh no... I feel an impending doom tonight!"

I smirk widely at Killua "You can bet on that! But I promise to go easy on you for tonight... Can't vouch for your sister, Alluka though..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow, looking down at the closed journal on the table "You writing something?"

I nod resting my palm on the top of the book "Something... I want to discuss with you soon, I'm just not ready yet..."

He nods, heading straight for the kitchen "Ok~ Did you have lunch, breakfast, or brunch yet? How about you Alluka, did you have any yet?"

I smile nodding "I made some pancakes for us..."

Killua stops what his doing, turning slowly towards me "You...?"

I nod, keeping up my smile "Yep..."

Killua responds in disbelief "Made pancakes?"

My smile slowly changes to a frown. While I hold out my hand I respond calmly "Is it that hard to believe?"

Killua nods in disbelief "Are you... Ok, Alluka?" I see Alluka jump up from behind the couch "They were great! Not as good as yours, but still great..."

Killua turns to me "How?"

I respond, lifting a finger to every ingrediant "Ah~ with flour, milk, eggs-"

Killua shakes his head cutting me off "I meant, how?"

I still look confused at him "I... whisked the ingredients-"

Killua groans "I meant how?! Your usually bad at cooking..."

I frown "Oh~, Well... I learnt from the best! I watched and learned from you Killua..."

Killua blushes turning around "Why didn't you wake me?"

I smile mischievously "Ah... I attempted to, but I just couldn't... So, I covered you back up, and..."

I tap my forehead "Kiss you good night... Well... morning..."

Killua continues to blush, murmuring softly "Any left? I'm really tempted to try them..."

I smile, nodding at Killua with a huge smile "I put a couple in the fridge! And there's a bit of the mix left..."

Killua hums, checking the fridge "Cool~ I'm gonna try me some of your pancakes." I snicker as I head back to the room to hide my journal.

"~"

We head to a restaurant for the night, having an early dinner, so that we can head off straight to the carnival for the night.

You can hear the sounds of a piano being played in the background. While listening to the calm relaxing music being played, I smirk at Killua, looking deeply into his eyes almost, getting lost within them "These Hunter Licences come in handy..."

Killua nods "Didn't think it would work... But somehow... You got us into this, elegant restaurant... Wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans... I feel overdressed!..."

I smile waving my hand "Nonsense!... You look great in anything. I actually got a reservation here because I heard it's the best in town. I wanted to apologise for all the crap I put you through..."

Killua frowns looking at me "What grief?"

I pout while tapping my index fingers together "I know... that you know I still have the dreams, I've been avoiding it for so long, because I wanted to make sure I had all the facts right. I do want you to help me, but I don't want to send you into a... Minefield..."

Killua smiles slightly at the good news "And it only took you what... 3 four months...?"

I nod, pulling out the journal from my bag "I wrote everything I remembered! From every dream I had when I could... I'm sorry for not speaking to you earlier. It's just..."

Killua interjects "You wanted to make sure I could help you completely without me having to punch brick walls..."

I nod, feeling a little bit weaker for the situation. I love to fight to my full capacity before relying on others, especially Killua.

I place the journal on the table. He picks it up, reading it slowly "Don't worry... I'll help you overcome this stupid fear of yours."

I frown from Killua's comment. He clasps my hand on the table, putting the journal down for a moment "It always hurts me having you scream my name at night, mostly in my ears!... But it hurts more..."

Killua blushes as I lift my hands to object "I know... Alluka and Nanika have both hounded me, and have already warned me that you know. Like I said... I don't want to half arse the whole situation, especially... when asking for you help..."

Killua smiles lightly, picking up the journal to continue reading. While hiding his face behind it he speaks softly "It's nice to know, that you're depending on me that much..."

I gawk at him before turning to Alluka to converse with her "Alluka... There! You happy? I literary dumped my problems on him..."

Killua chuckles behind the book "You **became** my problem, when we started dating..." I sigh, leaving Alluka to whine "Big Brother!"

Killua lowers down the journal for a moment "I'm only stating the truth... Besides I don't mind. I rather he tells me his problems, then staying stone faced! Hoping I'll guess them before we are alone..."

Killua returns to reading as I nod at Alluka "Killua's the only person besides my parents I've cried in front of... Now he's the only person. Except the first time I had the nightmare, I started to cry... with you in the room..."

I can hear Killua start to snicker again "Are you sure this is a part of your nightmares... It sounds more like a wet dream..." I frown, retorting back "Keep reading..."

Killua murmurs "Oh... You know I'm seeing a pattern here... One I can already exploit..."

I sigh, murmuring softly "I bet I know what it is..." A older lady walks up to us, striking up a casual conversation "Hey handsome... I couldn't help but notice your snow white hair and blue eyes... You have such a unique background, Killua Zoldyck!"

Killua slams down the journal, leaving me no time to register not only what she said, and the fact that she also just hit on him "Listen here! I don't know who the hell you are! But I'm taken!"

I turn slowly to face her "Listen here! I'm this guys boyfriend, and-"

I stop once I see who's leaning on the table smiling mischievously.

Her alluring green eyes and bright, flaming, orange hair triggers a memory of someone I've grown up with all my life. And her gothic style clothing, makes her stand out way more than me in the restaurant.

_Her clothing, eyes and hair, can match only one profile. _Zaikaria "Aliyah" Vyner, or Zai for short,

Killua waves his hands in front of me, expecting me to start yelling again "Hello?! You kinda just-"

I get up screaming like a little kid, after realising who it is. My high pitch scream scares the hell out of everyone in the vicinity as I bear hug Zaikaria, hugging her to death, while I continue to jump up and down like a kid.

She pats down my shoulders "Calm down! It's only been a couple of years since we last caught up. I just happened to be walking by when I saw you, so I thought I might say hello."

Killua fumes "Are you going to introduce this person to us?! Or are you going to continue to scream the restaurant down?!"

I stop, taking a minute to compose myself to then turn to look excitedly at Killua "This is a really old friend of mine! Her name is Zaikaria "Aliyah" Vyner. And these two are my boyfriend Killua! And Alluka Zoldyck"

Killua lifts a eyebrow in amusement "What's with Aliyah?"

Zaikaria holds out a hand responding in a dismissive tone "It's my middle name that his father decided to dump on me. It kinda stuck like glue, but only a few people actually say it. You can call me Zaikaria or Zai for short, if you're feeling lazy."

Killua murmurs "Sure... Aliyah~"

She slowly leans over into Killua's face "If you going to make fun of my middle name... I'll kill you with a toothpick...extremely slowly"

Killua blinks in confusion, leaving me to whine at her "Zai~ Death threat your own boy toy!"

Zaikaria turns to me "I just broke mine last week! Thought I might shop around for a new one." Killua extends his claws "Mind if I kill her?"

I hold out my hands attempting to defend her "Please don't... She's just joking around... How do I put this correctly..."

Zaikaria lifts a finger "I'm technically the five families butler... Except more versatile and selective, when it comes to doing things."

I nod "She's like my older sister! And the only one from the entire family I respect. Although... she has picked up my dad's bad habits along the way..."

She nudges me, smiling widely "I do it to piss you off... And there's no better way to do that! I just simply hit on your boyfriend, and then it simply grabs your attention... Sadly it didn't work. That! Or you're seriously delayed, and, or out of it... Like you have something on your mind..."

I groan "If you even read my mind! I'll fill it with naked images of Killua! And other things..." Killua freaks out, leaving her to snicker "You do realise that ability is... selective..."

I roll my eyes at her "Of course it had to be selective... Damn! Why does _Nen_ have to so... refined...?"

Zaikaria chuckles "Oh so you actually learnt _Nen_? Or more about it since you already technically knew it..."

I frown, turning to her so that I'm only focused on her "Yeah... And you failed to tell me about _Nen_, why...?"

Zaikaria frowns "Because your father told me to do it..."

I open my mouth, forcing her to cut me off before I can start speaking "It's not a great time to talk about it in the public!" I nod my head in understanding. Killua almost yells "Since you two get along! Why don't you two hook up or something!"

Zaikaria slams the table, making Killua freaks out "Listen here kid! I'm twenty-three! That's disgusting! His a child for god's sake! And to top it off! His like a little brother... that makes it incest as well! So get your facts together before you make an assumption like that again!"

I retort back at her "Don't yell at him!"

She turns to me, frowning from me defending him "I'm making it very clear!... Because his clearly jealous of the way we talk to each other..."

I squint my eyes at her in confusion "Huh?!"

She sighs "Air head... He dislikes the way you talk to me... In other words he wants you, to himself!"

Killua turns away blushing from being caught red handed. She turns to Alluka "It's nice meeting you again, Alluka..." She turns to me next smiling "Daniel..."

She glares at Killua momentarily, quickly changing it to a smile "Killua... But I can see you're busy for the night. Come by tomorrow to my temporary home. It's just north of the western exit. Keep heading north, and you should pick up my aura. Much like the one wrapped around Killua."

She winks leaving the restaurant. I sit back down. Killua stutters from being caught off guard "We... are so... not seeing her!"

I frown from Killua's comment "It's better if we do... She's hiding something, something... that effects all of us! But she's busy tonight, so we'll go see her tomorrow. Until then, we have a carnival to party at..."

Killua slowly moves the journal back front of his face "Hopefully we'll get less staring there, compared to where we are now..."

"~"

While traversing the forest, I smile, whistling a tune while we walk "I can't believe it's been this long since I saw her..." While giving Alluka a piggy back ride, Killua frowns "I still can't believe, I agreed to see her with you... I don't trust her..."

I turn to Killua, making sure he sees my frown "You trust me though?..."

Killua pouts "Yeah..."

I smile looking at him "I trust her! So you, can trust her as well..."

Killua pouts "I trust you in everything, except cooking! But... your improving slowly..."

I smile slightly, at Killua as we continue to move to Zaikaria's location.

Killua asks me a question "How come you forgot about her and failed to mention you had a sister?" I turn to Killua "Honestly... I forgot about her because of **you**... **You** were preoccupying my mind, and she... just happened to slipped mine..."

Killua blushes as he forces himself to look away from me "I guess, I know the feeling... But I feel like I've met her before... It's like a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Still... can you tell me a bit about her?"

I nod "I can!... She... she has been a part of my life for as long as I can remember..."

"My father mentioned her from time to time, and when I finally got to meet her. I wasn't expecting her at all... She's calm, and relaxed... Rarely fights but she can sweet talk her way into people doing things for her. But don't let your guard down she can read your mind faster than you can predict her movements..."

Killua murmurs "Are you sure...? She sounds like a pain... And I don't like the fact that she can read minds... What if she reads Alluka's or my mind? What's stopping her from abusing her power?"

I frown, whispering out loud "Her personality..."

Killua looks at me incredibly confused, taken back by my very comment "What you mean?"

I whisper "She likes to do everything herself! And her way only... She won't make a wish, or attempt to make one... She's... I guess you could say, a lone wolf... Hates when things are given to her! She likes to obtain things though her way only... As my father once said, **She was a bitch to train...** **She rather do everything her way and her way only...** That's what's going to stop her from asking..."

Killua murmurs "I hope you're right..."

**Time Skip**

I roam around Zaikaria's cottage, eyeing down the pictures on the shelf. Occasionally stopping to view an item on the shelf.

Zaikaria starts to speak "So, Killua and Alluka... I'm glad to see you two... Before you ask me any questions, I have one major question for you..."

Killua frowns "Why don't you rather read my mind and find the answer?"

I frown, turning to face Killua "Don't egg her on! She'll do it as a last resort... she follows her own patterns. So, I suggest you move along with her..."

Zaikaria smiles "Spoken like a true brother!"

I smile slightly, leaving me turn back to look at the photos.

Killua sighs "Go ahead and ask, just... don't read our minds!... Please..."

I smile as Zaikaria speaks "That's a good boy so how did you manage to seduce Daniel?"

My jaw drops as I turn around quickly, seeing Killua's eyes wide open in shock.

She chuckles "No comment?! Ok try this one then. What do you love about him so much, that you wanted to date him?"

Killua pouts, crossing his arms while taunting "I didn't! I thought he was annoying at first..."

Zaikaria listens to Killua with a serious face "But something clicked within me... during the final stages of the Hunter's exam... He... disabled a guy without touching him..."

Zaikaria smiles while leaning back into the couch "Terror Mode..."

Killua and I look her in confusion "Terror Mode?"

She smiles "It's a _Nen_ ability I taught you... It was simple. You stare into their eyes seeing their biggest fears, and bring it to life... Different people react differently to their fears, most are disabled... Because you weren't taught properly, you can thank your father for that! You didn't realise you were doing it... That's what's Terror Mode is... I guess you can't use it anymore, but... you developed something different I see..."

"Why not?" I murmur, trying to pry more information out of her "What was the requirements, to be able to use it anyway?"

Zaikaria massages her head, as if trying to recall and only memory "Terror Mode was usable, because in the past to feared connections. He feared connecting to others... Except one person..."

I lift and eyebrow, attempting to ask who, only to be cut off by Zaikaria continuing on "The restriction was you were allowed to have any connections, on a personal level. You weren't allowed to care for anyone at all..."

Killua and I raise an eyebrow as I ask "I've liked someone in the past?... OR had a crush other than Killua?"

She chuckles, amused from my comment "Fat chance! Killua's the only one you ever liked..."

I turn to Killua, looking back at her to see if she's lying. She looks at me sternly, her face unwavering for even a second.

I nod my head as she continues "I'm just curious though?... Continue on Killua, tell me more..." Killua frowns "I thought he was cool after using **Terror Mode**, and something started beating in my chest was it excitement...? Fear...? Something more...?"

I smile slightly, taking a seat on one of the chairs while Killua continues to speaks "I guess I got curious and I thought, I was slightly in love... But I had no clue about that whole area, and I didn't really want to pursue it... But being with him in Heaven's Arena... change all of that... That fear turned into something more... Something thrilling, I guess..."

Zaikaria points at me "Is that the part where he hit on you, basically shoving you against the wall and almost locking lips with you?" I look shifty at Killua's, watching his jaw drop in surprise "H-How?!"

Zaikaria pouts "Sorry I read your mind..."

I frown as Killua freaks out "Don't do that!"

Zaikaria smirks "I'm sorry... the thought was so loud, you might as well have had a mega phone near your mouth and said it!... It's the only drawback to my ability... And yes! I know about Alluka's Wish ability! And frankly I don't give a **shit** about it! So, excuse my language..."

Killua glares at me, leaving me to sigh "What you want me to do?!... Just turn off that ability? She made it clear, that the loudest of thoughts, are the easiest to read..."

Killua continues to glare at me as Zaikaria interjects "Look Killua, don't get butt hurt..." Killua's head snaps in her direction as she smirks "No pun intended!"

Killua's cheeks flair up as she smirks with a huge smile "You and Alluka's secret, is safe with me. And you... have nothing to fear! I won't ask for anything. Except..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "What?!" She smiles "That you don't dump him... No matter how stupid he gets..." I frown as Killua objects "Tell that to your idiot brother! His the idiot that's tried to do it multiple times!"

I frown at Killua, leaving her to quickly interject "I'm well aware of that! And sadly..."

She looks in my direction "I don't have to read his mind, when I can already to see it in his eyes. So how goes the solution to Daniel's nightmares..."

I glare at her as she lifts a hand in shame "Another loud thought..." I sigh as Killua responds "What's it to you?!"

She leans closer to Killua "His my brother and I want to know whether or not his in right hands, you may be a naturally bred killer! But **HE,** is not! So this stuff impacts him, much harder than you... And it's not helping him, that it's you that his killing... He cares about you! So obviously, I want to know how you're going to help him through it, like a good boyfriend would do..."

I sigh, looking into my lap as Killua murmurs "I'll find a way! I just don't want to make it worse, than it is... So I need time..."

She smiles, leaning back into the chair "It's good to hear that, you have a great head set on those shoulders. So what do you want to know?"

Killua smirks "For one... What's your category, and abilities you can use?" I lift my head as Zaikaria smiles "So you can find a weakness in them... There is none except for the loud thoughts, but unless you can scream a hundred thoughts at the same time, it won't work... But if you must know... I'm a Specialist... My abilities are; Mind Reading, Clairvoyance and Mind Crush..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow as he glares at her slightly "Mind Crush and Clairvoyance... As well as Mind Reading... That's unique..."

She chuckles lightly "I call it Clairvoyance, but it's just another form of Mind Reading. It reads and predicts your body movements, as for Mind Crush... it's basically says what it does. Destroys your memories... If I wanted to, I could wipe both of your memories clean of each other, like you never loved each other to begin with..."

I frown as she interjects "But that would be stupid! Because of what, Daniel would become. His normal passive, unloving self... That, and you two have way~ too many memories for me to break apart... You would be brain dead after I'm done with you. But... I digress. Ask something else..."

Killua murmurs "Have we met before?" She smiles "Yes... Yes we have! When you were really young... The same time when you first met Daniel..." I frown "I would remember that, if I saw Killua! And I wouldn't have forgotten his, soft~... Snow flake white hair and his~, beautiful dark blue, ocean eyes!"

Killua blushes as she looks at me "You did, because I made you forget!" I frown "Why?!"

Killua murmurs "What?! Then how come I don't I remember him from back then?" She turns to Killua slowly pointing at him "Because of Illumi's needle..."

Killua growls "I removed it! There's no way-"

His cut off by her "It's in your brain past the skull. Remember... this was put in when you were a lot younger.

I could remove it for you, but it will hurt... A lot..."

I look at Killua, begging him not to do it.

He looks at me momentarily, before turning to her to nod "Do it! I can handle it..."

She looks at me "In that case... I ask that both Daniel, and Alluka leave."

I quickly object "I can handle-"

She slams her hand against the coffee table, stopping me from continuing any further "No!... You can't..."

I turn to Killua, hoping that he will persuade her to let me stay. Instead he shakes his head "Please listen to her... What she may do might hurt me, but you said you trust her right..."

I look at him taken back by his comment "Yeah but-"

Killua smiles, cutting me off from continuing "I know!... You want to stay by my side, but I'm willing to trust her as well. So please... look after my sister, while Zai is busy trying to remove the needle..."

I look at him in sorrow, he quickly jumps up, holding onto my hands "I'll be ok... Trust me! I'm tougher than I look. Believe me!..."

He kisses me lightly for a moment, before pressing his forehead into mine "Please..."

I nod at Killua "Ok..." I start to turn, looking over to her slowly "But please be careful Zai..."

She gives me a comforting smile "He'll be ok!"

I nod once again, taking Alluka's hand to leave the room along with her.

**Killua's P.O.V**

I watch my younger sister and boyfriend leave the small cottage, to wait outside. I turn to Zaikaria, leaving just two of us alone.

She smiles, patting down one of the chairs "Come sit down..."

Although I'm slightly reluctant at first, I take a seat.

She speaks in a firm tone "Thank you for persuading him... I don't want him to see what's about to happen, it will hurt... Now, I'm going to ask if you're ready?! Because once I start there's no holding back, if I stop prematurely you will die... Your brain will be ripped apart, both mentally and physically. Daniel cannot know that little fact, that's why it's best if he stays out the room..."

I frown "You could have told me that beforehand!... But I've been drinking poisons, electrocuted, stabbed, slashed and punched since birth, I'm sure I can handle it..."

She nods at me, slowly placing her hands on the side of my head "This is really going to hurt! And it's the last time I'm warning you. I'll be speaking to you the whole time. Try remember this date, the 7th of the third, when you were six years old... The reason I say this, is because once you remember the day like it was yesterday, then I will be able to stop."

I nod my head again in understanding "Go ahead, I can handle it..." Aura wraps around my head as I murmur "This is actually soothing..."

I can feel her smirking right behind me "Just preparing you! So I can actually start it..."

I start to feel like I'm getting stabbed in all sides of my head, feeling the pain intensifies to the point, that someone's just grabbed my head and slammed it into a meat grinder, crushing ever so slowly.

I attempt to rip my head out of her hands, forcing her to slam my head into the back of the chair, holding it in place. "I warned you! If you break my hold, you will die! Just take in a deep breath and breath out slowly..."

I feel tears roll out of my eyes, feeling the pain only intensify with each passing second.

Zaikaria speaks firmly "Using Mind Crusher, along with Mind Reader. I simply place my hands on each side of the person's head. By doing that, I can play jumble with their memories... Although, if done poorly the person will die. I have your life right now in my hands. One wrong move and I can leave you permanently damaged! Both mentally and physically!... I want you to put your trust in me, right here, right now!... Just stomach the pain! And let's get this done as quickly as possible! And... try not to scream. If Daniel walks in and interrupts my concentration... You know what would happen?"

I nod, unable to form words right now, after having my mind violently attacked.

She continues to speak "I'm going to go deeper. If you see a image of what looks to be Daniel in his younger years, stop me! You can either say it, or clench my hands. Just... try to make sure you don't pull them off."

I nod again, feeling her push deeper into my mind. I grit my teeth, pushing my head into the back of the chair, waiting for what she mentions.

I'm pushed back through my memories, watching everything I've done or seen, flash before my eyes as if it was just yesterday, it happened.

Something resembling Daniel flashes by as I open my mouth to say something, but due to the pain I'm enduring I can only clamp my mouth shut. I grip her hands, squeezing them as hard as I can.

She stops "You saw him? One squeeze for yes, two for no..." I squeeze once, listening for her questions "Did I pass it?"

I squeeze once more again, she nods murmuring softly "Ok... I'm going to go backwards. It's going to be a lot more painful than going in deeper. So bear with me..."

I nod, feeling her travel slowly back through my memories. I grip the sides of the chair crushing the arm rests.

The image slowly starts to form in my mind. When I start to see him. I grip her hands.

She sighs in relief "We're back! So you won't feel as much pain now. It will sting, but you should be able to talk now..." I nod, whispering in agony "Just hurry up, and get this done! It's beyond excruciating!"

Her hands start to emanate a soft aura flow. The feeling I'm experiencing now is the same from when she first started. I smile slightly, listening to her speak "Ok you should see a blurry image of him. Tell me when you can see more clearly..."

I nod, feeling her continue through this mind game. Although it still hurts, it doesn't feel as painful when she first started.

The imagine of him starts to get clearer, making me I smile widely "He was cute when he was younger..."

Zaikaria smirks "Not as cute as you! God you had these cheeks. I swear, I could've of gone to town on them! You could squeeze every inch of them..."

I mutter under my breath, attempting to hide the slight blush on my cheeks "Creepy!..." The image of Daniel becomes more visible, and easy to see, making me ask her to stop "Stop... His clear right now..."

She asks me to make sure "Completely?"

I nod as she murmurs "Good! Once I find the needle, I'll force it out, then make my way back out..." Her aura changes from pain into pleasure, groan in relief while, listening to her chuckle "Enjoying yourself there?"

I nod, feeling calm and relaxed as she murmurs "I found the nasty little bugger! Now... I'm going to start to moving backwards really fast, making sure to rip out the needle as well. So, like before... It's going to be really painful!..."

I start to feel a ripping sensation, rocket through my mind. I start scream out loud, covering my mouth to make sure no sound is made.

The pain stops suddenly. While waiting a bit, something is pulled out of my forehead.

A tiny trail of blood slides down from my forehead. I sigh in relief, whispering loud enough for her to hear "Is it over now?..."

She responds calmly "Not yet!... I have to fix all the brain damage you may have suffered, but don't worry... It will be like getting a massage..."

I start to turn red, hoping it isn't something else "Please tell me that's a mental massage..."

I hear her snicker "Let... me... guess!... Your wishing I was Daniel right now?!"

I attempt to hide my embarrassment, failing miserable with my own voice "Unfortunately... I'll only accept him touching me, in that way now... Otherwise it'll get awkward super fast..."

I hear her snicker "Ask him for a massage when you wake up. I'm sure he'll be happy to give you one..."

I frown, speaking up to make sure I heard correctly "Wake up...?"

She nods again "Most people... completely KTFO, straight after this part..."

I sigh in relief, feeling a massive amount of aura flood within my mind, soothing it from all the earlier pain.

My eyes start to close, making me murmur drowsily "You're right..."

I hear her murmur "The next time you wake up we'll speak again..."

**Meanwhile**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I feel a strange aura emanate from the cottage, causing me to sigh "Alluka... What do you think of her...?" Alluka pokes her chin, looking curiously at me "Well?... I think she's a bit mean and rude... It's not nice to read people's minds..."

I nod, feeling guilty from the situation "She's been like that since... as long as I can remember! My dad found her, and basically brought her into our home. Training her from the very start. The oldest memory I have of her was... When I was about 3 years old. She was always reading my mind! And then she stopped one day... She only spoke about things that was really on my mind during certain situations..."

I smile slightly "I remember when I was six! I... I... I can't remember it well... But I said something pretty stupid back then my dad got a little upset... It's a shame really... I really wanted to tell you about it..."

I sigh again as Alluka murmurs "Maybe next time..."

I nod "Ok... While Zai can be very direct, and it doesn't help she never sugar coats anything. She knows when to back off, and what not to touch, topic wise. You just have to warm up to her..."

Alluka smiles widely "Like you and me..."

I frown slightly "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alluka murmurs as she pokes her fingers together "Well... I didn't like the idea of my big brother being stolen from me. But the more I got to know you... the more I began to like you, and see why my brother likes, likes you..."

I smile slightly "Oh..."

She continues on calmly "Although! I didn't like it when you kissed him at the start, it made me very jealous!" I chuckle slightly "Sorry... I enjoy kissing him more than anything! Actually, kissing comes second. Hugging and cuddling with him comes first! Sex is really low down the list."

Alluka pouts, leaving me to comment while ruffling her hair "That last bit is true..."

I think the next part in my mind "I rather make love with him, than to simply fuck him! It just feels weird otherwise..."

I sigh as Alluka speaks up "Your worried about him... aren't you?..."

I nod, feeling guilty from the thought "I just want to be by his side! Even if it hurts me... But she probably had a legitimate reason to kick us out... Me more than you."

Alluka nods "I think she was concerned for you..."

I sigh leaning on the door "I just hope Killua will be all right..."

The door opens suddenly, making me fall backwards "Whoa..."

I fall against the floor with a thud, making me look up at Zaikaria while she smirks "Look who just dropped in... enjoying the floor, are we?"

I frown, getting up to pat down my clothing "Not really... How's Killua?"

She smiles lightly at me "Out like a light! He's just resting in the chair. Your welcome to take him to the bed and take a nap with him... I just want to get to know Alluka better..."

I frown, looking at Alluka "As long as her private life stays out of your questions, you're welcome to talk. As long as she's ok with it..."

Alluka smiles widely "Maybe I can get to know her better, and she won't read my mind as much..."

I turn to Zaikaria as she snickers "Just ask and I won't, or just don't think seriously on certain topics. But if I can hear one... I'll try to ignore it!..."

Alluka nods as we walk inside.

I'm about to pick up Killua as she stops me "Support his head when you pick him up just in case..."

I frown looking at Killua "What did you do to him...?" She throws a massive smile in my direction "Just put his brain through the ringer and brought old memories back to light, as well as remove this..."

She throws something tiny at me as I catch it.

I crush it in my hand slightly pissed "I'll make Illumi pay..."

Zaikaria glares at me "When you're stronger, I won't stop you! But right now your priorities are to protect both Killua and Alluka! That comes first, before anything else..."

I nod again, picking up Killua, making sure to support his head. His arms hang straight over my shoulders while his head rests against my neck.

I head towards the bedroom as Zaikaria murmurs "If I find any white stains on my bed... I'll kill you..."

I gawk at her as she waves me off with hand.

I turn around, heading back towards the bedroom.

When I reach the bed I lay Killua down on the bed, watching his chest rise and fall slowly during his breathing.

I lay right down beside him, listening to his heart beat. I slowly drift off into a deep sleep alongside him.

"~"

**Killua's P.O.V**

I slowly begin to stir when I feel something touch me. I blink a couple of times, trying to remember what happened earlier in the day. The memories of earlier flood back into my mind, reminding me of what had happened beforehand.

Something brushes against my navel, causing me to stifle a small breathless moan. I get up throwing the covers off to find Daniel just under them, resting his head near my chest while his hand rest on my chest.

I smile, stroking his hair as he continues to breath softly into my chest. I look around the room realising we aren't back at the hotel meaning we are still most likely at Zaikaria's small cottage still.

I lay back down, smiling as I continue to stroke his hair. The memory of when I was six stands out in my mind as I remember it little by little.

**Killua - Age 6**

I stand over the corpse of my target "Target has been killed... I-" I stop looking up at cliff, seeing two figures standing there. The older woman complains "Drat! There goes our target... Of course they had to hire a Zoldyck for the job!"

They jump down as I ready my guard, leaving me to think. _They look easy... Especially the kid!_ The female looks shocked at him as he opens his hands walking to me slowly. I frown _Does this kid want to hug me or something! He must be stupid if that's the case!_

I look at him, focusing on his eyes. He has a huge smile. I run at him ready to knock him out but stop suddenly. Something in my body is begging...No! Forcing me to run away from him. His weak that shouldn't be the case his-

I stop looking up at him as I see something flash between us. He suddenly looks like my big brother Illumi staring down at me. He has the same face Illumi does when I fail to do something properly.

I scream out loud, begging him to stop "No! I didn't do anything wrong! I completed the job task like you ask! I- I- I did everything just like you-" I stop feeling Illumi's arms wrap around me. When I look back up, instead of finding Illumi, I see the kid from earlier hugging me while he whispers softly "Everything is ok..."

I smile softly, like everything is going to be ok. He continues to stroke my hair as I nuzzle my head in his chest, feeling nothing but the warmth spread throughout my cheeks. He whispers softly in my ears, only so I can hear "Your cute!"

I blush looking away from him "Shut up!" We're suddenly ripped from each other's hands. When I look up, I see Illumi holding onto me with a pissed off glare, like I've just done something wrong. I look down at the floor as the boy from earlier starts to yell "PUT ME DOWN! I want to hold the angel!"

I blush from his comment as the woman speaks up "Shush! The grownups are having a cock comparing match..." The boy nods before looking at me like I'm something new and exciting. Aniki looks down at me "You've done something bad!... You know what this means is going to happen when we get home..."

The boy throws his arms around frantically "Leave my angel alone! Give him back!" The female smirks "Quite! We're trying to have a death glare match over here! I think I'm winning it's hard to tell with this girls emotionless face..."

I look up seeing my brother peeved "Tch! I'll just-"

She interjects "Yeah~... I wouldn't use your needles on me! Their pretty much useless against someone of my calibre..." My brother's eye twitches for a brief moment "A mind reader... Just my luck..."

She holds up hand, redirection the flow of emotions "I propose a deal, you get to live if you just turn around. And we turn around, we take our younger brother home?! How's that sound?..." Illumi blinks looking at her "How do I-" She cuts him off "Know I won't back stab you? You don't!... Much like you, I won't know if **you** are going to backstab me..."

Illumi blinks "You're mind reading must work via eye contact..." Illumi closes his eyes as he pulls a needle out. Before he can throw it she interjects "I wouldn't aim for my forehead... If you do, I'll break your nuts in half making sure you are a woman by the end of this night... Illumi..."

Illumi twitches for a moment, quickly turning around to leave "I guess I'll have to agree to your terms this time..." I look behind me seeing the boy in tears, calling out to me.

He never stops calling me as his angel... not even for a second.

I blink, while listening to Illumi speak "Forget about the boy! You don't need friends... He can't help you like we can. He was only luring you in, so he could kill you much easier. That boy's name is Daniel Darkscryer! He's a mischievous little creature, luring people in with soft words, only to slit their throats later. You're lucky Big brother Ill-Nii came to save you. You could have been killed... Then we would have all be upset... You don't want us or father to be upset... Do you?"

I nod my head "Yeah! I don't want to make daddy upset... Thanks Aniki... for saving me from that person..." I look back thinking _But why did I feel so comfortable... Why did he make me feel like everything's going to be alright..._

**Real time**

I blush madly when I feel something grab at my lower member. I freak out, having a moan escape my lips before I could stop myself.

I start to shiver, attempting to pull Daniel's hands away. His hand doesn't let go, forcing me to raise my own "Sorry I have to do this but-Ahh?! You won't let go!"

I bring down my hand with the intent to either knock him out or wake him up.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I wake up after having my head smacked. I get up slowly wiping my eyes with one hand "Killua! Why'd you have to go and do that for! I was having a nice sleep and-" Killua cuts me off "Can you remove your right hand!"

I move my right hand, seeing him gasp before continuing to blush madly. I look slowly where my hand is... My eyes are met with his pants as I blink once hoping it's a dream. I blink again seeing my hand still in the same place.

I quickly pull my hand out, apologising twice as fast "Sorry Killua! I don't know what overcame me and I-" I blink in surprise, from Killua locking lips with me. He pulls away smiling evilly "It's probably my fault anyways. I was after all... stroking your hair..."

I blink as he drops an unusually comment "After all... aren't I you're angel?..." I blink in confusion looking at him "Angel...? When have I ever said that?"

He pushes his head into my chest "Never mind... You really haven't changed... You still have the same warmth as you did, when you were younger..."

I blink again wrapping my arms around him "I do...?" Killua nods his head "You really do..." I smile, kissing his forehead leaving me to wonder. _Where did that angel comment come from?_

"~"

"Did you mess my bed up?!" Zaikaria speaks with a firm attitude leaving me to look away in embarrassment. Killua responds "No... We almost did, but I stopped him!..." She looks at me "Daniel I-"

Killua quickly interjects saving my hind from a royal yelling "It's my fault really I was touching his hair..."

She looks at him in shock "He lets you?!..." Killua blinks "I usually do it in his sleep... But when his awake he doesn't mind it... As long as I'm prepared for the consequences..."

She looks at me waiting for an answer.

I simply nod at her as she continues the conversation "Wow... He hated anyone touching his hair, even I couldn't ruffle his hair at times... My... my... hasn't my little brother changed over the years..."

I smile slightly from the comment as she turns, focusing on Killua this time "So while you two were out. I... was speaking to Alluka. I wanted to know what goes behind closed door. Specifically about the two of you, and how Alluka fits in."

Killua lifts an eyebrow "Is that all?... No other weird questions?..."

I catch her winking at Alluka as I put on my best poker face. Zaikaria turns to Killua "None... What...so...ever!"

Killua blinks as she continues the conversation, giving Killua no time to think at all "So did you remember the past clearly?"

I look over to him as I see him smile briefly, for a single moment "Yes... And if I remembered that... I wouldn't be surprised, if I fell in love with him on first sight at the Hunter's exam..."

I blink "So it is true... We did meet when we were younger... Zai can you give me back that memory?"

She smirks "Sure~"

She gets up slapping me across the face, sitting back down as if nothing happened "All, done!"

I make a small noise of complaint "Hrmm... You could have done it without slapping me..." I see Killua off to the side, snickering at me "Now you know how I feel..."

She lifts her hands "Only way to remove it... There's another way, but... I don't feel like sticking my hand in your head, crushing the very walls I built... So I'll just settled for a _Nen_ slap. It gets the job done... Now... Daniel... I want to hear what was going through your mind that day... What made you do those very things on the 7th of March? Why did you hug Killua?"

I blink a couple of times, attempting to recall every memory from that night.

"Well... I remember it was one of my first missions. Nathaniel didn't like the idea of me going on that mission... He made all kinds of complaints, but you offered to ease his mind, by helping me through the mission... It... it was a simple one. All I had to do was capture someone... I don't remember his name though..."

**Daniel (6 years old)**

**7 of March**

**Night**

I trudge through the forest, whining softly at my older sister "Zai~!" She looks down at me smiling "Yes~"

I look up at her, pulling the best puppy dog eyes I can muster "Do I have to do this!" She reaches out her hand to ruffle my hair.

I quickly pull back yelling "Don't touch my hair! I don't like it!"

She continues her smile "You're puppy dog eyes don't work on me. All you have to do is just look at the targets eyes, and then we drag him back."

I pout "Is that all..." She nods "Yep! It's that easy!"

I smile widely, nodding at her "I can do that!"

When we reach a cliff, I look down finding two people on the floor. One is on the floor in a puddle of red water, while the other is standing over them. I look up seeing my sister curse "Drat! There goes our target... Of course they had to hire a Zoldyck for the job!"

I murmur like a child "Zai just swore!" She frowns shaking her head at me. I look at the boy. As my eyes meet his, I'm fill with a funny feeling. My heart starts to beat faster than before. I continue to look in awe at him thinking _Wow~ his pretty..._

Zai jumps down as I follow her landing gracefully on the floor.

The boy holds up his hands as Zai holds out one as if she's trying to protect me.

I can visibly make out what he looks like. He has these big blue eyes that I can't help but stare at, and a big mop off white hair on the top of his hair that I could have swore, was made out of the softest material you could find.

His wearing a hoody with a darker coloured turtle neck underneath it. There is red water marks all over him, just like under the man that lays still on the floor.

I look up at her smiling widely "Is that a angel?..." She looks in complete shock at me as if I said something either stupid or funny for her to register in her own mind. I push Zai's hand away as she's still in shock from my earlier comment.

I make my way over to the boy slowly, with a thought in the back of my mind begging me to hug him. I open my arms wide smiling at him. He looks at me as our eyes connect. Those eyes radiate sadness... I cannot help but feel I should be hugging him, this boy needs a hug and I'm going to give him one.

He runs at me as I continue smile, thinking _Maybe he wants to hug me too?_ He stops suddenly as I tilt my head at him. _Did he just get embarrassed or something? Well... He needs a hug and I plan on giving it to him! Whether his embarrassed about it or not!_

I stand close by him as he suddenly starts to make a scene. He screams out loud, begging me to stop "No! I didn't do anything wrong!" I look around frantically wondering what's going on "What did I do?!"

He continues to yell "I completed the job task like you ask!" I murmur to myself _What job?... Is it related to the guy in the red water..._ The boy yells frantically "I- I- I did everything just like you-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him, he seems to stop in my embrace. He looks up at me as I whisper softly "Everything is ok..."

I start to stroke his hair as he begins to snuggle up in my chest. During that moment his cheeks start to change to red, making me believe his blushing. _I believe my dad said it was called blushing..._

He holds a hand up to my hair as I shiver in the moment. But I don't attempt to push his hand away, I don't even want him to stop touching my hair.

I open my mouth to comment on him, having my voice come out as a unintended soft whisper "Your cute!" He blushes harder looking away from me, quickly retorting back "Shut up!"

I blink wanting to say that he just said a swear word, but we're ripped from each other's arms, leaving me to wonder. _What's going on?!_

I yell, throwing my arms frantically all over the place wanting to be let go "PUT ME DOWN! I want to hold the angel!" Zaikaria holds her finger to her mouth, hushing me "Shush! The grownups are having a cock comparing match..."

I frown. _She swore again! This means she's peeved!_

I look at the boy, looking over every inch of him, trying to find something new and different on him. The older boy looks down at the younger boy, commenting on the situation "You've done something bad!... You know what this means is going to happen when we get home..."

I grit my teeth, thinking _Is it so wrong to hug someone! His a idiot if he thinks otherwise! There's nothing wrong about him wanting to hug me back!_ I throw my arms around frantically, yelling at the older boy "Leave my angel alone! Give him back!"

Zaikaria smirks "Quite! We're trying to have a death glare match over here! I think I'm winning it's hard to tell with this girl's emotionless face..." I chuckle briefly from seeing her make a joke about the older boy.

He makes a noise of complaint at Zaikaria's comment "Tch! I'll just-"

Zaikaria's interjects quickly "Yeah~... I wouldn't use your needles on me! Their pretty much useless against someone of my calibre..."

I blink thinking of what's exactly going on. _He wanted to attack us... Why? We did nothing wrong! Besides questioning his gender but that's no reason to attack us..._

He retorts back peeved with the whole scenario "A mind reader... Just my luck..."

I smile slightly That's _Zai all right! She can read minds... It gets a little annoying at times..._

Zaikaria holds up her hand, redirection the flow of emotions "I propose a deal, you get to live if you just turn around. And when we turn around, we'll take our younger brother home?! How's that sound?..."

I frown thinking _No, I want the younger boy to come with us!_

She looks at me as I know, she just read my mind. She shakes her head at me, looking towards the older boy as he taunts "How do I-"

Zaikaria cuts him off "Know I won't back stab you? You don't!... Much like **you**, I won't know if you are going to backstab me..." The older boy blinks thinking out loud "You're mind reading must work via eye contact..."

I smile. _Silly boy! She can read minds no matter what!_ Zaikaria suddenly yells cutting the current situation short "I wouldn't aim for my forehead... If you do, I'll break your nuts in half making sure you are a woman by the end of this night... Illumi..."

I blink looking at the older boy _Illumi... I hate Illumi!_

Illumi twitches for a moment, quickly turning around to leave "I guess I'll have to agree to your terms this time..." The boy turns as around as I cry in tears, calling out to him "No! Come back my angel! Come back~"

I never stop calling him my angel... not even for a second.

Zaikaria smacks my back as I stop, throwing my arms around frantically to get out of her hold "Let me go! I want to go with the boy! I-" She cuts me off speaking firmly "NO! And that's final! Do you know who that boy is! That's Killua Zoldyck! His a naturally bred killer!"

I shake my head "NO! HIS NOT! His a angel! His beautiful! And-and... I want to be with him!"

She looks down in shock at me, whispering softly "Even if he is going to kill you?!" I look back in Killua's direction "He won't kill me! I-I know he won't... the way he held me... It's like he was comfortable with me... Like he wanted it... Or needed it..."

**Real time**

I murmur softly "That's what was going through my head at the time..." I look over to Killua, seeing him blush madly. He scratches his cheek in discomfort cooing loudly at me "You were so innocent back then... Red water..."

I chuckle slightly "Yeah... Didn't learn about that until I was seven..."

Zaikaria murmurs "I remember that! Your personality took a turn for the worse..." Killua looks over to her "How so?"

She speaks softly "He was unfazed... I think he locked everything in. Building walls on top of walls around him... Half the time I wondered if I was even talking to him..."

I look away as she continues "When we got back that same night... Nathaniel was beyond pissed! Wanting to know who's blood was on you... Vastorie forced me not to say anything to Nathaniel and they argued for a good minute. Even though Vastorie lost the argument by a mile he stood his ground. He forced Nathaniel to get you cleaned up while he talked to me in his private quarters."

**Zaikaria**

**6 years ago (age 17)**

I scratch my chin looking at Vastorie as he taps the table. I relay everything that had happened during the night as he listens intently. He furrows his eyebrows "You're not keeping anything from me... are you?"

I gulp for a moment thinking _This could either go two ways... I'm going to die... or His going to kill someone..._

"Nothing else!..." his eyebrows lightens up as he screams in excitement for a moment "MY LITTLE BOYS GROWING UP!" I sigh into my hand briefly, quickly muttering out loud "How could I forget?... You're not one to have a normal reaction..."

He looks at me confused "Huh?... My son has fallen in love, that's a normal reaction!"

I roll my eyes at him "With a Zoldyck!"

He lifts an eyebrow at me "You're point is...?"

I take in a deep breath, quickly blowing it out in frustration "A son of the family of Assassins! He is supposed to be the heir of the Zoldycks!... Or did you forget?

He murmurs like a child "Of course I didn't forget! But if what my son says is true... I don't think that's the case! If his anything like me-"

I cut him off by taunting him "His nothing like you!"

He coos at me "Nothing, you say?... Let's make a bet! Six years from now I bet he'll be dating Killua!"

I blink at him "Why?! That's Killua we talking about! Wouldn't he be better off dating a normal girl or boy?"

He tilts his head to the side, looking at me like I had just said the most dumbest thing on earth "What's normal about me?... If you can answer that question, without saying um or ah... I'll think about pulling my bet off the table."

I murmur softly "Let's see... Ah-" He cuts me off "You've failed! Aliyah I want to make this very clear when you reach my age-WHICH I hope is never do. You'll see common occurrences... Fate is like this big ass string!"

I hold out my hand to object as he cuts me off "Let me finish! This string is so massive that it creates a spider's web. Certain points connect meaning certain things repeat themselves, over and over again. For example a straight guy or girl turning gay or lesbian, or vice versa. Wars occurring for the same, stupid... reasons! Money... and power! Someone tripping, because they weren't looking where they were walking. And so on!"

I murmur "And you are saying this why?..."

He sighs sitting back in the chair "Zai... One red string attached... Do you know the concept?"

I nod as he continues "Did you use _Gyo_?"

I nod "Yeah! Mostly against Illumi!"

He murmurs softly "Did you focus on Daniel at all?"

I shake my head watching his mouth roll into a huge smirk "Two separate fingers attached by one string... When you brought Daniel home, he was destroyed. So using _Gyo_, I wanted to know how he was feeling on the inside... Before looking any further into it I notice his aura was going... haywire... Like it was searching for something or... someone. It was constantly extending and retracting unsure where to go..."

He taps the table "Zai... I've seen these things happen before. Nathaniel did it all the time with me! Although his was more looking for stronger opponents where as Daniel's... is looking for love or his lover more specifically... I don't need to be a mind reader to see these things or know these things. And I can tell something is on your mind... So tell me... What do you want to do?"

I smile widely "I think it's best if I wipe Daniel's memories of Killua..."

He quickly objects "And kill my son in the process?! I don't think so!"

I frown "But I'm stro-"

He cuts me off again "Look I know your stronger! You can use that ability freely on my mind without knocking me out, I would say killing... but I can't die unfortunately... If his aura is seeking out Killua naturally that means if you attempt to remove the thoughts he will be killed! Memories like those cannot be touched without killing them... That is one of the draw backs of your ability! Unless you plan on killing them, then that's a different story..."

I retort "Fine! I'll trap the memories within his own mind, stopping him from remembering Killua!"

His eyebrows furrow as he gets up calmly to retort back "Do what you like... But I'm telling you now Aliyah!... It doesn't matter what you do! His feelings won't be suppressed! And he will meet Killua one day and he'll secretly even without his memories of him try to be with him! I can guarantee it! when his 12 he is going to be in a relationship with Killua! You can bet my immortality on it!"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think of this chapter did you like it, and what now?<p> 


	4. The truth will set you free

I swear for the sake of this chapter I'm giving it an alternate title **fluff central**! I swear while I was writing this chapter, all I had, was fluffy thoughts...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prompts<span>**

16. Woods  
>17. Boy<br>18. Guest  
>19. Poetry<br>20. Juice stain

(Originally Wine stain but since they are 14 I changed it to juice)

* * *

><p>Killua looks outside, murmuring to the rest of us "It's getting really dark... We should go!"<p>

I look over to Killua, turning my head to focus on Zaikaria "We should probably leave..."

She raises her hand to stop us "I wouldn't if I were you... at night this place gets dangerous."

Killua smirks, raising his hand to point at himself "I can take care of it easily!"

She shakes her head in amusement at Killua, taunting back to him "You have no chance at all... There's a rare _Nen_ Beast that roams these forests at night. These magical beasts can use _Nen_ just as good as the next person. I've been surveillancing the area for your father."

I blink in confusion "Why?" She smiles at me "Because of their ability... They are able to nullify any form of _Nen_ used against them..."

Killua smirks "I'll just use my claws on them!"

She smiles widely "A Ben's knife couldn't even cut through their thick hide... That's why I've been observing them." I raise an eyebrow "Even though it hurts me to point this out... but you do realise my dad is dead..."

She shakes her head "I'm still going through with this! I believe they originated from the Dark Continent..."

Killua and I blink at each other, questioning her "The Dark Continent...?

Zai sighs, failing to answer our question "I wish I knew about the voyage earlier. A trip like that would be filled with so much wonder... Well I'll be leaving this area soon..."

I pout, whining softly at her "Why...?" She smiles "Because I want to. Unique things interest me!" I smile slightly at her "I know... What do you think these beasts are?"

She smiles "Not a clue... they have yet to be discovered. I don't want to discover them because I was merely just doing this for your father. They may be tough but they are considered a rank D... Which is sad..."

I blink "Why so low?" She murmurs "They only become a threat if provoked. Large aura's do that to them so Killua... If you were to leave now, both Alluka and Daniel, will draw their attention to you."

Killua frowns "We can't say here!" I nod as Zaikaria interjects "You can and will. You can even sleep in my bed if you like and leave in the morning... Besides!, I still have things to discuss with you!"

I tilt my head slightly, focusing on Zaikaria "Family?" She nods her head "Family... Something's wrong... I've been ask to come back to the four houses. But I gave them the finger, and said I swore my allegiance to only the Darkscryer! Whatever they are planning... I want both you Killua!... And you... Daniel..."

She holds for a couple of seconds briefly staring us down "To run..."

We gawk at her as she continues "Something's not right! Branita Li-Cartra is pissed... Like, I'm going to deep-fry you in lava, pissed!" Killua waves off her comment with his hand "Pfft!... That bimbo had it coming Daniel warned them not to interfere with our lives! So-"

His cut off by Zaikaria yelling "I'm not talking about that! This is something more recent!... I've never seen her this pissed!"

I hold out my hand to speak as she cuts me off "Trust me when I say this... Run! Run like your lives depend on it... Your father used to say this a lot... something's are hidden in the shadow. When he says that it's a warning! Not everything you're looking at is real... That's the true meaning of that phrase..."

I blink confused at her as Killua speaks up "What you mean not everything? You telling me you being here is not real?..."

I massage my cheek "That slap felt pretty real to me..."

She chuckles lightly "I'm real... Believe me. What I'm saying is they... are going to attack you one day... all four families! And they are aiming for the both of you!"

I blink "Why me? There was a rule that stopped all family members from attacking each other!"

Killua pouts "What about me and Alluka? Aren't we family as well...?"

I look at Killua flabbergasted "OF COURSE YOU ARE! The only problem is your not to them..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow as I drop the bomb shell "Married... to me..." Killua's eyes widen in shock as I lift my hands "But I rather wait! And we are too young..."

Zaikaria stares with a blank look on her face "Stare~, I don't think that would help..."

I look over to her as she says why "... You're not considered family anymore..."

I raise my hands "Hold on!" I squint at her "Your saying... I've been disowned?... By a cousin...?"

She nods "Yup... Apparently it's that easy now... And apparently **you,**made that comment!"

I raise my hands up in frustration "Come on I never said anything like that! Yeah I hate them!, But... they're still considered family... Wait I'm contradicting myself there..."

Killua smirks "I was about to say..."

I roll my eyes at Killua "Come on... Alright going to say it right here and right now... Your family rules, suck balls! But I want to make something clear... I will never like Illumi!"

I raise my fist in the air, shaking it "NEVER!"

Killua shakes his head in amusement "No one is asking you to..."

I turn to Killua softening my smile "This may be selfish of me but~, only I want to be able to control you."

Killua's eye twitches in frustration.

I grab his hand holding it as if it was made of glass "And what I mean by control, is I want to control you, so that it's only you, and nobody else."

Killua turns away with a crinkled nose "You make no sense whatsoever!"

I tap his hand so he focuses on me again "I want you, to be only you, and no one else..."

Killua looks away with flared cheeks. I touch his cheek turning him gently towards my direction "I want to love you not someone else who controls you..."

I lean over to kiss him as a cough breaks the romantic tension "There's other people here..."

I turn to Zaikaria fuming "Cock blocker!"

She smirks, retorting back "Well there's the bedroom..." She holds her hand out to emphases the comment before continuing on "Kust remember my threat still stands..."

I glare daggers at her, turning to face Killua "Sorry..."

He shakes his head "I didn't want to say this... But I'm glad! It means tonight... I'll be in control, and won't be swayed by your words..."

I look away, hiding a small smile _That's what you think!_

"~"

I sit under a tree lightly stoking Killua's hair "Killua..."

He whispers softly making me happy to hear his voice "Hmm...?"

I pull in Killua tightly "Nothing... I just love hearing your voice."

I hear him whimper softly in my arms "Just shut up!"

I nuzzle his neck, hearing a sigh escape his lips "Daniel..."

I blink as he turn's slightly to look at me "I love you... you know that right?"

I nod feeling a little queasy from the second part "Of course I do..." I pout as he kisses my cheek, making me smile again.

He starts to caress my cheek, stoking it softly as I focus on only him "No matter what happens I want you to know that I will always love you."

I look over him, murmuring "You speak as though you're about to die..."

Killua snickers "It will take a lot to kill me... It's just..." Killua is ripped from my arms as well as all the life in the vicinity.

My eyes widened in shock "It's that messed up dream again! But it's-"

A cloaked figure stands nearby "Daniel..."

I turn to face him, barely making out a hidden smile "What would you choose...? Revenge or him?"

He pulls a knife out from behind him, showing it to me. Time slows down to the point I can finally see everything. The blade removed from behind him is that damn same blade as every time.

It looks close to a hunting knife. One side has a serrated edge like shark teeth while the other side looks sharp enough to cut through steel, like a Ben's knife. The shadowed figure flips the blade as I see a marking of a snake on the hilt of the blade "What do you choose?..."

I glare daggers at him, retorting proudly "I choose Killua!"

His smile grows wider as Killua slumps on the floor behind him in a pool of his own blood "Wrong choice! Next time... make the right one!"

I wake up, having someone's grip tighten around me. I turn to them, seeing Killua's eyes meet with my own. No words are exchanged as we just stare at each other for what seems to be eternity.

I smile resting my head in his chest "I did have another dream..." He weaves his hand through my hair as I continue "But this time he made one mistake..." I can feel Killua smile "What's that?"

I snuggle into his chest, breathing in his scent "The wolf is more cunning than the snake, Killua. And I will always choose you over revenge!" Killua's cheeks flair up as I let Killua's warmth and scent drive me into a deep sleep.

I return to the dream world, seeing Killua holding out his hand. I smile running up to him, pulling him in for a huge hug. He holds me close murmuring "You did choose the right choice..."

I let Killua bring me in closer as I smile in his chest "I want you! Nothing more, nothing less..."

Dream Killua runs his hands over my chest as I let Killua have his way with me in my dreams.

He tilts my head, locking lips with me as I melt into his arms.

**Killua's P.O.V**

Daniel falls asleep in my arms as I let him breath in deeply. I can hear a soft snore escape his nose, feeling his chest rise and then lower slowly.

I tilt his chin up, looking at his peaceful face. I smile knowing that this is possibly the first time his slept like this in ages. I tilt my neck, bringing my lips down to his "Thanks for choosing me over something so trivial."

Daniel whispers in his sleep with slightly pink cheeks "I love you..."

I smile slightly as he continues to whisper "Just like that..." I lift an eyebrow, still listing to him speak "Keep going... I am yours, for you to take advantage of..."

I roll my eyes, slightly stiffing at the fact his dreaming about me "And now... his now having a wet dreams, where his submissive... This is going to be a long~... night!"

Daniel moans again, making me groan in frustration "A very long night..."

I lay down to sleep even with Daniel's dream.

I start to feel a cool wet breath on neck forcing me to get up "I can't do this! There's no way!... I'll just exit the room and come back in a bit... I wonder if Zai's up? Maybe I can ask her about the snake..."

**Short while later**

Zai lifts her head from hearing me enter the room "You still up...?"

I frown looking at her, taking a seat nearby "I just woke up because Daniel... is having a wet dream of me... and I can't sleep..."

She snickers "I remember so many things that he never use to do... that was one of them... So, what's on your mind?" I point a finger at her "I swear if you-"

She cut's me off "You mind not waking your sister... She's in the spare room. And correct your statement. It doesn't take a mind reader to know something's on your mind, when clearly... it's written all over your face."

I tilt my head off to the side, laying back into the chair "It's something Daniel said... Who's the wolf and the snake?"

She looks at me perplexed "Snake? Wolf?" I get up to leave the room "Forget I said anything!" As I'm leaving she whispers only so I can hear her "The wolf is the Darkscryers..."

I turn around "And... Who's the snake?" She takes a deep breath before motioning me to sit down "There's five families as you know The Darkscryers are the wolves... Do you know the others?"

I nod "The Om-Nietros, Li-Cartras, Derekricas and the Graphites..."

She smiles "Good one less thing to explain The Derekricas are the bull, Li-Cartra are the Chameleons, Om-Nietro are the crows and that only leaves one..."

I nod "The Graphites are the snakes..."

She nods as I murmur "They are conjurers... correct?"

She smiles "You learn pretty quickly." I blush turning away "I just like to know what I'm up against! Who's the current head?"

Her eyes narrow "I don't know what you hope to achieve with this information but... His name is Azarah Graphite... His abilities unknown..." I look at her confused "Can't you read his mind and probe for that kind of information?"

She shakes her head "I have no clue he uses the heirloom only when he fights it's a puzzle box that can recreate anything as long as you focus. His the only one that's able to shift it's form from one thing, to another without pause... Don't fight against him Killua. You may be good but he is ruthless when it comes to fighting!, and he enjoys abusing everything he can lay his hands on..."

I tap my cheek, musing over the situation "I'll need a proper plan if we ever need to take him down..." She shakes her head "I know that anyone can be defeated... But a snake's venom can be hazardous..." I smirk "It's a good thing I'm immune to a lot of poisons..."

She frowns "All except one... love. Love is counted as a poison because it makes you do things that you normally wouldn't do..."

I look at her as she drones on "Daniel has never let anyone touch his hair! He never likes crying for any reason! He dislikes murder... He didn't even want to date anyone! And he had people gunning for him left, right and centre!"

I chuckle "His harem..."

She continues to frown "Killua don't provoke them! You two may be strong, but they are not to be messed around with... Now go to sleep before Daniel sees your gone. He'll be upset..." I nod leaving the room "Hopefully he'll be over his wet dream by then..."

"~"

**Killua's P.O.V**

I mull over the topic Zaikaria and I talked about a few nights ago.

_Graphite's a conjurer. That means he uses his_**_Nen_**_to make weapons. Specifically guns... However, she mentions that Azarah uses his heirloom and has yet to reveal his abilities._

_Hmm..._

_If Daniel let's me borrow his Oath keeper book... maybe I can find out what his heirlooms weaknesses are... No! That won't work because that book details how to change their owners over..._

"Killua..."

_I've got it! The heirlooms works by their owners... If I can disarm him, and throw the weapon over to Daniel. Then he can make sure that Azarah can't use the weapon and-_

"KILLUA!"

I'm brought back to reality unfortunately by my boyfriends bantering "Killua, you must of had an intense thinking session... You looks like you were just about to reach **enlightenment**..."

I smile, looking over to focus on him "You have no-" I grapple him, pulling him into an embrace "You have no idea! Now I have to start all over again." He sighs resting in my arms "Ok Killua. Don't let me stop you, just... don't stop what you were doing..."

I smile, returning to stoke Daniel's hair "Alright. Just don't expect any more than this for the moment." He nods slightly continuing to rest in my arms.

_Oh, damn it! What was I thinking of last... That's right! If I can remove his weapon then figure out what his_**_Hatsu_**_is, it would be a piece of cake!... Speaking of cake..._

"Daniel is there any of the chocolate left?"

He shakes his head in my arms "Sorry... none left..." I nuzzle his neck "Not the birthday cake." I keep the next thought in my head "Although, I do wish I had some left." I lean up whispering in his ear "I meant the other cake..."

Daniel turns slightly around "That's a brownie..." I lean up hiding the smile away from his line of sight "Chocolate is still chocolate!... Any left?"

He turns completely around to face me "Sorry... I ate the last piece... However..." His lips roll into a smirk "You are welcome to fish it out of my mouth if you like..." I turn his head around "That's ok. I'll get you to make another one..."

He lets out a small sigh, leaning back into me "Just because I can make kick ass desserts doesn't mean you can abuse the talent..."

I smile widely "Well if we are going by that comment maybe, I should stop cooking..." A small gasp escapes Daniel's lips "I get on it right away!" Before he can move, I pull him closer to me "I'm just teasing you."

Daniel pouts in my arms "You shouldn't tease you're lover like that..." I smile amused at his comment "Like how you tease me any chance you can get?" He rolls his eyes at me "Calling you cute isn't teasing."

I look away with flustered cheeks as he progresses the conversation "Also, saying I love you isn't teasing... Neither is pointing out what you do great ... The only thing I could tease is your beautiful smile with those flustered cheeks."

I look completely flabbergasted at him as he just smiles at me.

I retort back quickly, looking away from him "Shut up!"

He moves around in my grip, sitting down with his legs crossed on my lap. Daniel rests a palm on my cheek turning me to face him "No need to be like that Killua... I just love everything about you."

He leans forward into me brushing his lips against mine. We start off with a few light kisses. It starts to turn into a more deeper passionate kiss, allowing me to taste the inside of his mouth.

I start to smile as he pulls back "Did you get to taste it?" I nod slightly "You know it taste better with you..." I hid my cheeks in embarrassment from my comment.

He shakes his head at me stroking my hair "Do you want to stop?"

I shake my head at him without any words. He smiles leaning forward again "Then be my guest..."

He brushes his lips against mine as I skip the slow kiss, going straight for the desert.

I kiss him deeply, finding that his mouth still has the taste of the just eaten brownie. I moan into his mouth never stopping our kiss "Mmm~ chocolate..."

A dirty thought crosses my mind _"Maybe I should try licking some chocolate off him next time."_

I blush from the thought hoping Daniel can't read my mind.

When I look into his eyes, they're completely closed and only focusing on our kiss. But like all good things... They must end eventually.

"Killua! Daniel!"

Daniel pulls back smiling "Should I deal with that, or do you?"

I muse over the thought out loud "If I deal with it... Then it gives you time to make some more chocolate brownies..."

He shakes his head at me, slowly smiling at me "Fine... Just for you..."

He leans in for a quick kiss "Just because I love~, you!... I'll do this... But if you don't hurry I'm going to lick the bowl clean."

I quickly kiss him back "Then I'll just have to steal it from your mouth!"

He gets off me smiling "Then **you**... better hurry up I want to return from where we left off..."

"~"

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I hum to myself while baking a cake "One of the few things I can cook, without making a massive death cloud appear during cooking..."

I hide a smile, even when there's no one in the room "He really enjoys my deserts... maybe because they don't poison him... Or maybe because their chocolate... I don't see him liking them because I'm a **great**pastry chef..."

After pushing it into the oven I use the internet on my phone "Let's see..." I scroll past a post. Stopping to read it in my head while licking the spoon clean.

_**You were born together, and together you shall be forever more.**_

_**You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days.**_

_**Ay, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God.**_

_**But let there be spaces in your togetherness,**_

_**And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.**_

_**Love one another, but make not a bond of love:**_

_**Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.**_

_**Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.**_

_**Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf.**_

_**Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,**_

_**Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music.**_

_**Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.**_

_**For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts.**_

_**And stand together yet not too near together:**_

_**For the pillars of the temple stand apart,**_

_**And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow.**_

_**By Kahlil Gibran**_

I smile slightly at the poem "Be together... not as one, but as two that makes one... I'll never understand poetry..."

Two arms wrap around me, whispering into my ear "What you reading?" I whisper to Killua, quickly handing the spoon to him "Poetry... by Kahil Gibran... I'll never understand how to write this stuff..."

Killua licks the spoon in-between pauses "Oh~ what's the poem about?"

I turn around kissing Killua quickly on the lips "You already know the answer..."

Killua looks away with a noticeable blush, continuing to lick the spoon clean without pause "Oh..."

I smile slightly "I just happened to see it... And from what I can tell the poem basically says love isn't about being together as one. It's about being together as two, like this part here. _**And stand together yet not too near together: For the pillars of the temple stand apart, And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow.**_"

Killua nods, hiding his smile "Now if only you payed attention to that poem... You wouldn't run in alone head first..."

I tilt my head slightly, giving Killua a sly smile "But I'm a better decoy than you..." I run a finger along his chest continuing where I left off "You're so much stronger than me... and have big manly arms... and a body that was cut straight out of a marble statue... sculpted to perfection..."

Killua hides his face from me as whisper "You embarrassed...?" Killua nods without a word. I lean in, kissing him on the lips "No matter what I say or how you look in the next twenty... forty even 80 years from now... You will always look perfect to me. After all-"

Killua locks lips with me forcing me to be quiet, and making me smile into his lips. He pulls back slowly as I finish where I left of "Your Killua... The only one I'll ever love!"

I watch as Killua's cheeks brighten up to the point, it looks like I've discovered a new shade of red.

He tries to hide his face as I pull him in, kissing him lightly "Come on Killua~!" I brush his lips again waiting for him to pounce "You know I love saying this kind of stuff to you... My love for you is eternal or... I want to be forever-"

Killua locks lips with me shutting me up in the process.

Thoughts sing in my mind _Killua... I don't care how bright your cheeks get! I'm going to continue flooding you with words on how much I love you. It feels weird when I don't!_

_Damn it_**_Haddaway - What is love_**_just popped into my head. Fuck it my dream from a few nights is coming true and I will submit to Killua!_

Killua pulls me into a embrace which would be near to impossible to break out of. He continues from where we left off earlier continuing our kiss.

I reach around Killua's back holding onto him, as if I were to let go I would fall into an endless pit. He pushes me against the bench hard. As I slam into it, he closes the gap between us. He smiles slightly, forcing himself on me again.

Our tongues dance together, fighting for dominance over the other but I don't want to win this time! I want to submit to Killua! I flick my tongue one last time as I let him take the win from me. He takes full control over my mouth.

A gasp escapes my lips as he grips the back of my hair, bringing me even closer, closer than I thought was possible. I run my hands along his hair enjoying the very moment. Killua hoists me up suddenly, making me wrap my legs around his back.

Our passionate kiss slows down to a halt as Killua pulls back panting lightly "Just like in your dream right?" I look away with a noticeable blush on my cheeks.

He smiles whispering in my ears "You said everything out loud in your sleep... Not a single thing was left out..."

I nod feeling ashamed that he knew every single detail from my dream "Damn... I sleep talk, well sleep narrate... What's next?! I'm going to answer you in my sleep?" Killua brushes his lips against mine "You already do that..."

I pout looking away from Killua "Great! Isn't that dandy... I hope you don't ask me stupid or embarrassing questions!" Killua guides my face to focus on him. We stare in each other's eyes as Killua suddenly grows a pair of cat ears "How else was I going to find out that you really want to be submissive in the relationship! Or that you like it when I'm... taking the lead?"

My eyes narrow as he brushes his lips against mine, kissing me lightly. I sigh returning the kiss, just as the alarm happens to go off on my phone. I push a little away from Killua "Ready for some desert?"

Killua grins widely "Which kind? You or what you're cooking? Because I know for a fact..." He kisses me quickly "I want both at the same time!..."

I roll my eyes at him "Well if you don't let go... It's going to burn!" Killua lips curve into a cat grin "What if I don't want to?" I brush against his lips "Then you are going to have to walk me over to the oven, then back to the bench... pronto!"

Alluka slowly walks in on us "What smells ni~...Oh! Bad timing?" Killua puts me down, quickly hiding his cheeks with his hair "No~ we were actually just finishing up..."

I smile at Alluka with an amused look "There goes my continuation... Now time to get it out before it burns to ash!"

"~"

I always wondered about every situation, and today was any other day. I've been reading in our hotel room, focusing on my _Nen_ studies, reading through the _Nen_ book named _**Nen**_**Exorcism**.

There was so many forms, in which one could remove another's _Nen_ effects. However... None of them appealed to me or stood out as one I could master... Most of them used Conjuration, or a form of Conjuration.

I sighed flipping the pages "If only, I didn't set my Specialist mode to use only a maximum of seven levels, eight if you include zero..." I continue reading through the list stopping at one that had a red X marked next to the name.

I tilt my head "Why is this one marked?" I look up at the name as my eyes widen slowly at the mention of the name "The eternal cage..." I remember the story my dad mentioned using this ability "This ability could not only be used as a form of exorcism... But a way to trap people... What are the consequences..."

My eyes widen at the consequences from using the ability "To keep someone from escaping the cage you must be prepared to sacrifice everything. Your hate must be unbreakable and the soul of said target is linked to you forever... If your hate wavers..."

I stop tapping the last sentence "The named person will consume you..."

I stop once my eyes dart over the requirements. I flip the page over cursing myself for my stupidity.

_One must be marked... and used as a catalysis while the other acts as the host..._

_The catalysis is the one that must fuel the hate. The host acts as the person's cages keeping them locked forever... If the catalysis loses its hate the person will be consumed.. by the named one._

_Pro if the host survives for longer than the Catalysis the cage is permanent..._

A tear forms in my eyes "You knew... didn't you! You knew that if I died before you he would live again! But how come... It broke the first time... was it because I wore the mask the first time...? That it broke the bond somehow...?"

I shake my head trying to forget the whole situation. Forcing myself to focus on finding something I could possibly use. I stop, finding a peculiar ability "The Devil's contract..."

I scan though what section it falls under _Manipulation_. I smile widely "This might be what I'm looking for..."

I continue to read through the ability.

_The devil's contraction requires you to sacrifice one thing for another. They must be of equal value and..._

I stop focused on the next section

_They must be prepared to be lost forever... or until said ability is removed. If someone has been cursed, and the ability was used to removed to curse... The curse will not affect the person._

I blink slightly in confusion "So this ability... If I'm understanding the ability properly... If someone I knew was cursed, and I used this ability to remove it. Rather than me being cursed, I just hold onto it like baggage... until it can be removed..."

I smile slightly "This could be something I could get used to... What happens if I rather remove its effect?"

I read down blushing madly "I... I... I have to kiss them until the exchange is made?! Which is... AN AVERAGE OF 1 MINUTE OR LONGER!"

I hear Killua freak out "Fuck! Damn it..." I turn around "Sorry Killua I-WHO STABBED YOU?!" Killua turns to me with a frown "No one stabbed me... I just spilt cranberry juice all over me, after that sudden outburst you had!..."

I turn around hiding my face "Sorry... I assumed the worse again..." Killua walks up to me "No problems. Anyways, what made you freak out and yell like that?"

I point at the book "Sorry... I was trying to see if I could learn an Nen exorcism... You know... Because you never know when that could come in handy... I found this and the requirements I need to end it is this..."

Killua flips the page "Sorry but I'm not letting you learn that one!" I pout "Eh? But it's only if I want to remove it..." Killua makes his way around the couch, sitting right next to me "Still, don't want you to learn it!"

I fume, yelling back with a slightly raised voice "Why not?!" He looks away with slightly red cheeks "Because..." I tilt my head at him as he turns redder than a tomato "Fuck it!" Killua locks lips with me for a moment.

He gets up quickly leaving the room "Because I don't want you kissing anyone else!"

I turn slightly away "Sorry.."

Killua stops as I quickly run to his side kissing him "I went through a mini Gon stage... But even if I do master it..."

Killua turns away. I brush my lips against him, whispering quietly "It would mean absolutely nothing to me because... BECAUSE you mean the world to me!" Killua blushes madly, trying to pry himself away from my hands.

I lay my head against his shoulders murmuring "You know you'll be my first and always my last... I don't want to think about anyone besides you..." Killua sighs flicking me across the head "Don't say stupid things!... You know how embarrassing it is to me..."

I chuckle slightly, holding him even closer "Fuck your embarrassment! I love you... And I'm never going to stop saying it!"

Killua pushes me away "I get it! Now stop saying it... I need to change shirts before you need to change as well..." I remove Killua's shirt smiling "Now I can hold you longer!"

I pounce on Killua as he ducks to the side quickly "Fool me once shame on you!" I flick my wrist trapping him in my _Nen_, quickly jumping him and pulling him straight down to the floor "Fool me twice shame on you right?"

Killua glares at me "Evil..."

I brush my lips against him as he sighs "Damn it..." He kisses me quickly again "Alright, now get off me!" I grin "What if I don't want to?" Killua sighs then I'll just have to keep going until you get off.

We stop, looking up after hearing a voice "I'll just keep going, and pretend I'm not seeing anything... even if it's cute..."

Killua turns bright red, throwing me off "It's not what it looks like..." He runs in our room, slamming the door.

I turn to Alluka "Oh one day..." Alluka scurries away "Not when I'm in the room!"

I turn completely red, quickly objecting to my earlier comment "I don't mean it like that! I meant I can kiss him around you, without him turning in a tomato!" Alluka retorts "Maybe when he has his clothes on..."


	5. Derekrica's History

This chapter will be involving the history of Derekrica and Daniel with a bit of Daniel X Killua fluff...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prompts<span>**

21. Heartbeat  
>22. Dance<br>23. Road  
>24. Fireplace<p>

25. Stare

* * *

><p>My heart beats rapidly as Killua grins slyly. His hand moves slow gripping the object he desires most. A gasp, lightly escapes lips as I wait for my impending doom. He begins to move his hand again slowly. My heart begins to race in anticipation waiting for that very last moment when I lose complete control.<p>

I hold in my breath, biting down hard on my lip. He stops again, smiling so softly, forcing me to clutch my chest thinking _It's all over, I've lost!_

Killua slams the queen down "Checkmate!"

I let out my breath I've been holding, sighing in complete frustration "Damn it! Why can't I beat you in chess..."

Killua grins mischievously "You lost! You know what that means..." I nod slightly, gripping my chest "Alright... ask away. I'm willing to tell you anything you so desire..."

Killua smiles widely "I want to know about the five of you..."

I lift an eyebrow "Out of all the things you could ask me... You choose that... You could ask me really embarrassing stuff like... I don't know what turns me on the most?"

Killua turns red, quickly looking away "Already know... I save those questions for when you are asleep... You give the best answers at that time..."

I smile slyly "Prove it!" Killua leans forward whispering into my ear "It's me... when I'm on top of you... and we're kissing..."

I shiver slightly "I'm never sleeping again when you're awake..." Killua laughs hard as I notice his smile making my heart beat even faster "Alright, Killua you won fair a square... Who do you want to know about first?"

Killua taps his cheek "Well~... I'll go by when we first met them. Since we haven't met Branita or Azarah-Graphite yet. I-" I cut him off "How do you know his name... I've never mentioned it... and neither has the others..."

Killua interjects with a warm smile "Remember Greed Island?" I tilt my head slightly "Yeah~" Killua whispers "Sephestia told me..."

I frown "Bullshit!" Killua glares at me "It's the truth!" I smirk at him "Killua you get this wrinkle on you face when you lie..."

He grabs his forehead "I do not!" I smile pointing straight at him "Killua... Zai told you... didn't she..."

He blinks slightly, quickly pouting "She did not..."

I smile at Killua "She did... it's not hard to piece the evidence together... You've been over thinking things lately... I can see it in your eyes..."

Killua looks away as I sigh "Killua... A relationship is a two way street... You know-"

He glares slightly at me "You're one to talk... I've been trying to beg you to let me help you but you've been shutting me out all this time..."

I cringe at the notion as Killua murmurs "Sorry..." I shake my head, looking up at Killua "It's fine... you're right..."

Killua blinks slightly as I sigh a little in relief "So Yan Derekrica... Let's see..." Killua holds up his hands to stop me "You don't have to say... If you don't want to..."

I smile slightly, moving over to rest my head in Killua's chest "It's you Killua... you won't ask these kinds of questions without a reason too... Yan... When was the best time to talking about him... what his capable of..."

I hum and haw "Since Zai mentioned it... I'll tell you about the mission when I was seven... when my personality switched..."

Killua awkwardly strokes my hair "Are you sure? I don't want to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I smile slightly "I want to..." Killua speaks up again "I feel like I'm forcing you to-" I cut off Killua again by caressing his cheek "She was right... I did have millions of walls but you broke them down piece by piece... You reached out to the real me Killua... Maybe I let my defences down around you when I wasn't looking... But I was glad... It was you!"

Killua turns away with flustered cheek as I giggle "Alright Killua... I'll stop..." Killua pouts "You don't have to stop on my accord..." I snuggle in Killua's chest as he wraps his arms around me, trying to look away.

As I smile, I move his head again to face me "Don't look away... I want you to look at only me..." He frowns as I murmur "First... do you remember what he looks like?"

Killua nods "He had slicked back blond hair and... Greenish grey eyes... and a almost blank stare like Illumi..."

I nod again "Good... Now his personality... He obviously had an strange possessive attitude." Killua nods "He and Sephestia both..." I nod slightly "The difference between them was Sephestia was physical based where as he wanted both mentally and physically... But I didn't care about him... He doesn't have that allure you have..."

Killua turns to look even further away, giving me more time to talk about Yan "What else... He wants all aspects about me simple, direct and straight to the point like Gon... But he doesn't care... at all..."

Killua looks at me confused "What you mean?" I sigh lifting my eyes slightly to look into Killua's own "Meaning... Unlike you... I don't think he'll actually love someone..."

Killua hides his embarrassment as I chuckle slightly before continuing "Killua... Let's start. Age Seven the massacre that shaped my warped attitude..."

I grab Killua's cheek as he watches me intently, as if waiting for me to lie about something. I smile slightly, opening my mouth to speak.

"~"

**(Daniel Age 7)**

I glare at my cousin wishing I didn't have to go on this stupid trip. "YAN!" Yan grumbles slightly "What...?" I pout "Why am I even here?"

Yan rolls his eyes "Don't look at me brat! complain to the other there and your father!"

I blow out a small huff of air before continuing "Can't you do this on your own? I have better things to do!" Yan smiles "Like what? Get your ass whipped while he reads..."

I glare at him turning back away "No~... I..." Yan lifts an eye brow "Hmm?" I keep my mouth shut not wanting to defend my father at all.

I sigh, looking straight at Yan "Just tell me what I need to do..."

Yan attempts to touch my head, which forces me to grab his hand "Touch it... and you die! No one touches my hair..." Yan looks away in anger "Aren't we together?" I look at him in shock "What? Of course we are... I'm standing two feet away from you..."

Yan pouts "I meant couple wise doofus!"

I look at him in shock "Ew! You're a cousin! Don't even go there... I thought my dad was joking... but you are really fucked up if it's real..."

Yan smiles "I think we would work great together... I could bring you to your full potential..."

I muse slyly "The only potential you have, is to get dropped kicked off this mountain..."

Yan shrugs his shoulders as we continue along the path stopping at a huge building with raving lights. Yan grins "Well this is going to be easy if their dancing... Did you bring your disguise?" I nod pulling out a skeleton mask "Never leave without it..."

Yan nods pulling out a bull face, made from pure gold. He drops a duffle bag, pulling out a large gold claymore, swinging it a couple of times "This should work..."

I nod slightly "So what am I supposed to do?" Yan blinks confused "Didn't you look at the requirements?"

I scratch my chin slightly "Kinda... I just skimmed..." Yan sighs "Great... We just go in there and kill every last one of them... no survivors..." I blink in confusion "Kill?"

Yan grabs his head, sighing in frustration "Dead as in... until they stop moving... completely..."

I nod "I can do that..."

He smiles tapping my shoulder "Good... You drop in from the top! I'll come in from the only entrance after blocking them off. Well start in..." Yan checks his watch "20 minutes make sure your prepared... None of them can escape!"

I nod running in the opposite direction. He stops me "Daniel be safe... I don't want you to die... I couldn't bear to lose you..."

Without stopping, or responding for that matter. I jump onto the roof, standing over the window to look inside. The party contained inside was going strong.

_None of them even knew what was about to happen inside... And neither did I...  
><em>

I blink slightly, staring at my watch. Only one minute remained as the clock ticked on the last second I dropped in looking up at some of them. Most began to panic while some began to scream falling on the floor in fear. The ones that weren't screaming in terror attempted to attack me. I either punched them or kicked them, aiming to knock them out... then it happened.

Yan busted through the front door slicing through a good half of them. I stood there in complete shock watching him move and take out the rest. When I looked in front of me I saw a child close to my age probably even older.

_He grabbed onto me telling me to run when Yan took him out, I can still remember the face that boy made... It was pure shock and he just bled out in front of me. Something snapped inside me, triggering the first memory of when I met you. I couldn't make you out, but the body on the floor was the same._

_I just ran out of there! Yan called out to me... But I kept going running endlessly never once looking back..._

_I... I..._

**(End)**

Killua snaps his fingers in front of me "You can stop now..." I nod my head as Killua pats me "We'll pick it up tomorrow... If you feel comfortable to speak about it..."

I smile slightly "You probably think I'm weak... I couldn't take a human's life if it depended on me..."

Killua smiles slightly "You won't have to... just leave it to me... I'll do it for you. I've been doing it since the start... I might as well continue..."

I shake my head, frowning immensely "I don't want you to have that life style! I-" Killua cuts me off with a small chuckle "You sounded like Gon for a split second." I shoot him a serious look "No I didn't!"

Killua hides a slight smile "Really? Remember the Hunter's Exam! I'm not going to give up! And neither are you! I literary thought he was the most dumbest boy alive. Hanzo said the last choice was to kill him but then he would fail..."

I nod slightly "Yeah... And I'm similar how...?" Killua speaks out loud "Put it this way if someone was going to kill me... and the only choice was to kill him. You wouldn't take him out! Which leaves only me and Alluka... Since she is a no go zone, that leaves either me or him!"

I roll my eyes as Killua chuckles "Come on you know I'm right!" I sigh "Killua your always right... even when I know you wrong... I listen to only your advice. And I hardly, if not rarely ever say no to you..."

Killua scratches the nape of his neck "Well saying no is a healthily part of the relationship... I think..." I chuckle slightly "The only time I would say no to you is if you asked me to do something ridiculous..."

Killua looks at me confused "Like...?" I roll my eyes at him "Dress up as a girl..."

Killua laughs "I honestly can't picture you as a girl... Wait..." Killua goes into deep thought as I click my fingers in front of his face "Don't do it! I'm a guy through and through... Just from the behind people would think I'm a girl with this hair..."

Killua smiles slyly "While that might be the case, you couldn't be a girl... maybe a tom boy. But that's as far as you could get, if lucky."

I lift and eyebrow "Killua..."

He grins slyly at me "Mmm?"

"I wuve you!"

Killua looks away "I do too..."

I roll my hand in a circular motion, begging him to say the words. He sighs "And I... love-you-too!"

I roll my eyes "Ok... not the best, but I'll take it... Only time I'll ever Manipulate you to say something..."

Killua looks flabbergasted at me "What if I didn't?"

I look at little destroyed at his words "Then I... wouldn't be here right now... I'll either be **dead** or travelling the world **alone**..."

Killua nods stroking my hair "... You need a shower..." I sniff my armpits "I don't stink!... Do I?" Killua murmurs "Your hair is rough..."

I snicker slightly "I didn't use shampoo last time... I forgot..."

Killua gawks "Why?"

I tap my head "I wasn't thinking... Because I was too busy with something else..."

Killua blushes lightly as I snicker from his cute face.

"~"

**Next day**

Alluka sits by as Killua brings her up to speed, with what we were talking about yesterday. She smiles slightly, listening to Killua's every word like they're words of wisdom. I watch her listen intently as I smile at them.

She nods her head furiously right up to the very last point that I stopped at yesterday.

Alluka turns to me smiling widely "You're opening up now?" I nod "We'll we were playing a game... and I kind of lost-" Killua interjects with a smug look "By a mile..."

I frown slightly "Make that two... Anyways!"

I smile once again "He ask me to explain my relationship, with each of my cousins." Killua nods with a smile "I really wanted to know... you know about my rocky relationship with my brothers and sister.. So in turn I want to know about yours..."

I nod as Alluka beams "Oh~ Can I sit and listen in every time you talk about them?"

I look over to Killua for permission as he nods at me. I turn to face Alluka "Yes... Now the last thing I mention was me running correct?"

Killua smiles "Yes it was..." I turn away slightly, whispering under my breath "Why do I always feel funny after seeing that smile?"

I face Killua once again with a small smile "Well let's start... I was running away as fast as my legs could take me..."

**(Daniel Age 7)**

_My legs feel like hell after running for ages. I stop for a quick breather at a small road. The road looked like it stretched both north and south for a long while. The main thing I remember from that night was I felt... **alone**... It was probably the most strongest time I ever felt alone._

_I started to question my **reality**. What was **right**, and what was **wrong**? Remember I was a babied and protected from the start right up to that age. To protect myself I sunk into my own mind trying to build walls in my mind, protecting me from the images of that slaughter._

I stay there for what seem like eternity until I was tapped on the shoulders. When I looked up I saw Yan looking at me covered in blood "Sorry I'm late..."

I shake my head looking into my arms "It's fine..." He sighs briefly, taking my hand forcefully to help me up "Come on daddies boy! I'll take you home, A.K.A give you a piggy~ back ride!" I look down at the floor "Don't bother..."

I start to walk away as he points out "You know home is the other way..." I blink twice, stopping to make a 180 turn to walk in the opposite direction. Yan chuckles "You know, when you're confused you look pretty cute..."

I retort back "Says the guy covered in blood..." Yan snickers "I guess you right about that... but..."

Yan managed to touch the back of my head. I turned around furiously, punching him straight to the floor "What did I tell you about touching my hair?!" Yan retorts "I don't think that warrants for a-WHOA! Your hand!"

I stop looking at my hand slightly mangled and dripping with blood "It's nothing..." Yan brings up his hands in concern to my own "Let me look at it..."

I pull away my hand from Yan "Don't! I only allow..."

Yan's eye twitches "Allow who?! Sephestia!"

I retort back "FUCK NO! I wouldn't let anyone touch my hand! I don't know why I said that..."

_I smile slightly at Killua "I guess at the time I would dare say a memory, even though briefly flew past my mind at the time."_

"I just want to go home already! Are we done here?" Yan nods "I got everyone that managed to get away... Just let me... Look after you... love you..." I grimace slightly "Both you and Sephestia need to get it through your thick skulls we... will never work! One, you're a cousin and blood related! Two, both you and Sephestia wouldn't know the meaning of **love**, if it hit you with a two by four!"

I left after that, returning to go home without Yan.

**(End)**

Killua sighs "So since the start his been 'in love' with you..." I chuckle when Killua puts the words **in love** in quotation marks.

After laughing for a bit, I nod "Yeah... That guy didn't know how to quit. But back then, if I piece together all of the memories, a part of me wanted you, and only you, since the beginning... Even after being made to forget about you... It held on to the memories of you, even after being made to forget..."

Killua hides a smile "Sucks to be me! I outright forgot about you... I just returned to the business of killing..."

I sigh trying to remember another piece of the past "Even after then..." Killua ears perk up "Hmm?" I smile lightly "The amount of times he hit on me didn't decrease... He constant kept going... If I try to remember,** my harem** only consisted of two people Sephestia and Yan... I friend zoned them so hard the chances of me hooking up with them were negative zero."

Killua laughs like an idiot "Negative zero?! That's funny..." I lift and eyebrow in amusement "Why is that Killua?" He smiles with a massive shit eating grin "It's impossible to the point that it's impossibly, impossible. Two negative if you want to be more direct. Zero can never be a negative number. And since they have a zero percent chance with you... that's increases the chances even further..."

I laugh lightly "If you put it that way... I guess they never had a chance in this life time... But if I was reincarnated... I'll probably still go after you!" Killua turns away blushing profusely "I guess... I don't know if I would feel the same for you..."

I nod slightly "Then when I'm reincarnated... I'll make you fall in love with me again... no matter how difficult!" Killua cheeks stay stained red as Alluka smiles, whispering low enough so she doesn't kill the mood "Cute..."

I smile slightly "Killua can I get a kiss?"

He frowns at me "After what you did last time?! I don't think so!"

I pout at Killua "Kill joy! I apologised so many times!"

Killua turns his head "You still~, have a hundred more to go! I was half naked with you on top of me! How am I expected to live that down?"

I wave my hand "Oh grow up! It's not like we did the nasty..." Killua objects "I heard what you said after! **Oh one day... **My poor little sister took it the wrong way!"

I turn to Killua "Alright! I get it Killua I'm sorry for making it sound like I wanted to sleep with you while your sister watches! But I'm not like that... FORTUNATELY, I can't do that! Even if someone drugged me to the point I was not myself, I couldn't do it! Because I want to be able to see all of you only! From the waist below is only for my eyes to see!"

Killua raises his hand to object as I cut him off "Starting from now!"

"~"

I lay down in Killua's lap, enjoying the warmth from not only his body, but from the fireplace that is just in front of us as well.

I watch the flickering of the fire as Killua reads while stroking my hair. Killua just cannot get enough of my hair lately. As he reads, he whispers into my ear "You're not going to attack me, are you?"

I shake my head "Surprisingly not... I not the least bit aroused tonight... However, I'm not going to say **I'm not enjoying your warmth** more than the fireplace itself. Surprisingly, I'm going to fall asleep in your lap if you continue to stroke my hair... Why on earth do you enjoy it?"

Killua muses "I don't know... Really... Maybe it's your soft hair, cause I can style it or simply because I can..." I chuckle slightly, scooting down a little lower "Go crazy then... You want to hear what happened after my job with Yan?"

Killua nods, putting down the book "I would love to! I want to hear about your past, even if it's a little... You already know majority of my life might as well hear about yours..." I nod as Alluka scoots in closer so she can hear as well.

"Well When I got home this how it went down..."

**(Daniel Age 7)**

_I remember the night so well because the first thing I heard when I walked in was so subtle... It couldn't be taken any other way._

I walked into the house "Dad I'm-"

"How's your harem going did Yan hit on you? Seduce you? Did you get any action?"

I imagine my father wiggling his eyebrows at me as I sigh "Yes, no AND THANK GOD!"

Vastorie walks in wearing an apron "What about the action?"

I roll my eyes "The only action I got was him swinging his sword around and-"

I stop once I see him smirking "Stop me if I'm wrong... you took it another way. Didn't you?"

He makes his way back into the kitchen "Guilty as charged... Continue... But try not to give me any more fuel for my fantasies..."

I make a weird face as he taunts "I don't need to see it when I know you're doing it..."

I shake my head before continuing to say, what needed to be said. "As I was saying! As I watched Yan swing his sword around-KILLING people... left, right and centre! That was the only action I received for the night..."

_I remember the complete disgust on my father's face that night. It showed sorrow, lack of trust and above all else... Anger, anger that he was lied to... by his own families' kids..._

Vastorie runs into the room, yelling at the top of his lungs "That lying son of a bitch! TWO BITCHES! The father is just as much a **bitch** as the wife! They told me it was a simple capture job! Those~ fucken bitches... Nathaniel is going to kill me! But then again... angry sex is... WAIT!"

He lifts his finger for a split second, immediately pointing down at his junk "Down boy!" Vastorie starts to walk around the room "No time to think of that, yet! Wait I still might be able to live and walk in the next few hours... Did you kill anyone?"

_I shook my head at the time, not once looking back as wanting to kill anyone._

"Not a single soul... stains theses hands... I kind ran out in shock... He did try to hit on me and... also wanted me to open up to him. But I-"

I bite my lip, holding myself back from saying the comment I made earlier to Yan "I told him I wasn't interested..." He blinks a couple of times "I guess one might say... You are looking for the right person where ever they may be... When you find them... I'm gonna ship you two together until the farm runs dry!"

I sigh "Whatever..."

_Killua chuckles "He knew about us going to be together... Though, I highly doubt he could have foreseen us getting together..."_

_I laugh lightly "Remember what Zai said... we first met on may the 7th... When's our anniversary?" Killua whispers with a slight blush "May the 7th..." I chuckle as Killua cuts me off "Alright! But still I don't think he saw it coming on that day..."_

_I nod with a slight chuckle "But he was right about us meeting when we were twelve and hooking up during the same age... sort of..."_

_Killua pokes me hard "Just get back to the story!" I salute Killua "Yes my prince!" He blushes at the notion as I continue to tell him what happened soon after._

Vastorie sighs "Your father is going to kill me..."

I pout "Good! One less embarrassment..."

Vastorie starts to shake, pretending his cold "Oh~ someone touched the thermostat because it's getting pretty cold in here~"

I glare slightly at him, lifting a finger to point at him as Vastorie quickly interjects with a frown "What happened to your hand?! Can I see...?"

I hide my hand behind my back "Nothing! I just tried to punch a tree... In anger..." He lifts his hand throwing them down in disappointment "You hit Yan... Didn't you?"

I shake my head as he makes his way over to me "Let me see..."

Before he could touch my hand I remember running away, saying the most dumbest thing I've ever said "ONLY MY ANGEL CAN TOUCH IT!..."

I slammed the door of my room not hearing a single word from him.

_At the time I seriously thought I caught him off guard... But I guess I he was probably smiling cause I must have broken one of Zai's walls down that night..._

_Killua nods slightly "I guess... did you get it looked at that night.."_

_I nod "Yep! Nathaniel did..." Killua lifts his head slightly "What was Nathaniel like as a parent?"_

_I smile, remembering about Nathaniel "He was a loving father... When he got home he had a nice long talk with me..."_

I sat in my bed, regressing into my own mind to fortify my own mental defences. A voice stops me "I heard part of what happened..."

I look up notice Nathaniel warily standing nearby. Nathaniel's warm smile coupled with his golden brown eyes and large smile made me lose my defences for a moment "Hey Dad... So what exactly did father tell you?

He walks up to me casually, while dictating "Just that you were a part of a massacre. And that your hand is messed up..."

I nod slightly "How do you perceive death so casually?" Nathaniel smiles sitting down next to me "I don't! While sometimes it's a necessary evil... Not everyone deserves to die! That's one of the aspects the families hate me for..."

I nod resting my head in-between my legs "Why are father and I the only ones that love you?"

"Well-" Nathaniel muses, changing into a more serious tone "I find that people dislike different opinions... They are just stuck in the dark ages... While I disagree with most of your father's opinions... I can't help but see his point of view in most cases... So~ are you going to let me see your hand?"

I nod lifting my hand to show him "So how many brick walls did you punch to get this?" I chuckle slightly at the joke "Just Yan..."

Nathaniel smiles warmly "Nice pun... let's see..." He pokes at my hand as I wince with every touch "Oh~ three fractured bones I would dare say you were pissed at him..."

I nod slightly, touching my hair "He touched it..."

Nathaniel nods "Still don't like anyone touching it?"

I nod again "Makes me feel disgusting... when anyone touches it... I don't know why though..."

_Killua murmurs "You never explained that... Why?"_

_I look up at Killua "It arouses me... Vastorie said it so damn casually to me one day... he was just like **Oh, that's what we call sexual stimulation. People touching your hair is a major turn on! If you're like me, the rougher it is... the more it turns you on! It's simple one-o-one knowing your body sexually knowledge!**"_

_I sigh as Killua chuckles "Dude, your dad's so laid back with that! I feel so sorry for you... it almost makes me happy to hear how embarrassing it was for you. It's like past payback for everything you do now."_

_I roll one side of my mouth into a smirk "Then you got my dad to thank for this! After all... I got my **teasing** from him... Killua."_

_Killua sighs as I return to the story._

"Well maybe there is someone out there that you like touching your hair..." Nathaniel muses.

I look at him seriously "I don't think so... I don't feel like that towards anyone... God! I'm 7 not eighteen! Why we even having this discussion!"

Nathaniel smiles lightly "You brought it up I'm just continuing it... Now back to the topic at hand! What are we going to do now...? You've already been brought on one of **those** missions! It's really up to you, but I don't want you going down the same path as-"

I stop him with a smile "I don't either... I hate watching people die... all that blood... but... I will continue doing those mission I just won't be killing anyone... not now not ever..."

**(End)**

Killua whispers "I guess you contradicted yourself..." I nod at him "I guess I did..."

Killua winces, pressing his lips into the back of my head as an apology "I'll protect both Alluka... and you... So you never have to kill again..."

I smile, feeling mischievous. Before Killua can see through my actions, I turn around pulling him in for a kiss. He blushes as I let go "Thanks..."

He grabs me, ready to throw me out the window "That's it! Who said you could take advantage of the situation!" As his about to throw me, I wrap my legs around his arm, holding it in a death grip "No~! I'm sorry!"

He waves his arm around, trying to loosen my grip "I'm just going to throw you out the window..." As he tries to shake me off I yell "I don't want to be away from my lover for that long!" He stops for a second, blushing from my statement "Alright, I get it! Now let go!"

As I let go, he grabs me quickly, throwing me straight out the window "Think about what you did wrong!"

"Killu-ah~" Alluka whines as I fall to my impending doom.

"~"

"Stare..." I stare daggers at Killua as he frowns "Hey! I warned you that I'll throw you out the window..."

"I could have died!"

"We are on the first floor! I highly doubt you could get hurt from a fall like that..."

Alluka and I fume at Killua as he sighs "Alright, I'm sorry! Now, stop tag-teaming me...!"

"Only if you kiss me!" Alluka joins in "Yeah! Give him a I'm sorry kiss!..."

"NO!"

"YES!"

Killua growls "Not until he apologises for what he did!"

Alluka pouts "You first big brother!"

Killua scrunches his hair "Arrgh! To have my own sister turned against me..."

I sigh "How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"

"Let's see..." Killua muses to himself "A hundred and thirteen times..." I start to chant **I'm sorry** as Killua cuts me off "Or... Two or three chocolate cakes... for myself! Should suffice..."

I frown "I'm not bribing you... even though you're telling me to bribe you. Still... I won't do it! I want to do it the right way! I'm so fucken sorry Killua, for what I did to you that night! But you wouldn't stop complaining about your cranberry juice stained shirt, and me wrecking mine in the process! All I wanted to do was kiss and hug you... and all you did was complained about the shirt..."

Killua sighs "Why dirty a brand new shirt?... Wasn't that one we recently cleaned?"

I fume _After the messes we've made in the bedroom, you think I would care over a little stain...?_

Killua shivers "You thought of something weird... didn't you...?"

I look around guilty "Not really... I was just thinking of bedroom messes..." Killua's eye twitches slightly "You better not be saying what I think your saying..." I smile at Killua "You know your right... So why bother hoping your wrong?"

Alluka murmurs "Bedroom messes...? Is that got to do with the noises you make at night?"

Killua looks flabbergasted at Alluka. He turns to yell at me "Daniel!" Alluka interjects "Out of the two... You make the most noise Killua... So you can't blame Daniel..."

He turns to face Alluka in embarrassment "But... But... It's still his fault!"

I frown "I'm not the one making the noises... you are!"

He turns fifty shades of red "You're the one making me, make the noises!" I sigh "All right I'll put a pillow over you face next time... but who's the one that initiates it?"

He turns away, pouting extensively "Mine~"

I nod "That's right so you only got yourself to blame their..."

He lifts a finger, smiling mischievously "Then none of that anymore!"

I smile widely "Ok~"

Killua tilts his head slightly, taken back by what I said "Ok...? You should be upset!" I shake my head "I don't mind... as long as I still get to cuddle, spoon or kiss you I can do without..."

"But-"

"But what? I ask just as much as you? Actually, no! I see it in your eyes, but you don't want to ask... so I ask for you and you happily accept... or accept like you didn't want to in the first place..."

"Wh-WHAT?!"

"Don't **what** me! You heard me just fine... I can be denied forever! Can you Killua?"


End file.
